Who You Are To Me
by fluffypuppies
Summary: SPR just finished a case and went back home. But they soon find out that the ghost haven't left yet and they find out that Mai's memories and her life are in danger. Don't know if I did well in the summary, sorry! The story is safe to read, but might be rated M later in a certain part of the story. And there might be some romance if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1: Unfinished Case

**Chapter One**

 **Unfinished Case**

"Thank you so much, Shibuya-san. It seems that ever since you have exorcised the ghost, there were no paranormal activities that happened in the house." The man deeply bowed to SPR's leader as his daughter and wife followed his actions too.

Shibuya Kazuya (AKA Naru the Narcissist) and his team received a case from the Miyamura family that they had a ghost that had been tormenting them for months, threatening them to give up a certain girl named Sakamoto Aki. The family didn't know any girl named Sakamoto Aki, so the ghost just kept harming them and said that he won't stop until he is given back his beloved Aki, saying that she is in danger. Desperate, the family came to SPR'S building and asked Naru if he could accept the case and help them with their ghost problem.

It didn't take long for his team to make the ghost go away. They did a simple exorcism and the ghost went away. Just as simple as that.

Naru returned the bow, but not as deep as theirs.

"My team and I did a thorough search all over the place, and I can assure you that the spirit won't be bothering you and your family anymore, Miyamura-san. But even if I tell you that all is fine now, please feel free to call us again if the spirit came back."

The family bowed once again as Naru turned around to face his two assistants. "Mai, go tell the others that we are to leave this afternoon. After that, you'll be helping Lin pack the equipment to the van."

Mai, being her childish self, saluted to Naru as she gave a big "Yes, boss!" while Lin just nodded to him. Both of them left with Mai skipping happily ahead of Lin to the rooms of the members of SPR.

Naru was about to follow his assistants, but was stopped when he felt his right arm being pulled. He turned around to see the daughter of the Miyamura family, smiling with her pearl-white teeth gleaming behind her rosy lips.

"Shibuya-san! Now that the case is over, would you have the honor of going out with me tonight? I know this gorgeous restaurant that just opened up a few days ago, and it's the best place to have dinner underneath beautiful Sakura trees in the middle of spring. So, what do you say?"

He frowned and gave a cold glare to the girl, but she does not seem affected by the glare. "My apologies, but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline your offer."

The girl gave a pout, sticking out those really red lips of hers. "But... you promised me! After the case, you would take the time to hang out with me. You promised!"

Naru sighed. He remembered yesterday when the girl came to him, pestering non-stop when he was so busy telling Bou-san to prepare himself to exorcise the ghost. She kept telling Naru that she was interested of him ever since she laid eyes on him and would want to have a date with him when everything is over. But he didn't remember agreeing to her offer.

"Hana-san," Naru said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. "I know how much you like to waste your time trying to get me to go with you, but I have no interest to entertain you at all. So, would you excuse me, I will need to help with packing up things for our departure later."

He forcefully, but in a gentle way, removed Hana's hands from his arm and walked briskly away from her with long strides. Hana didn't follow after him but was fuming with anger at her spot, her first time to not making a man fall for her charms.

What is with women whenever they see a good-looking man? Whenever they see a man that catches their eye, they do whatever they can to make the man fall for them with their charms. Sure, he was born with God-like features that would make a girl drool, but he just sometimes finds it _really_ annoying that girls would try forcing him to share the same feelings with them. His looks is his pride, asides from his brains, but he would see it as a curse as soon as he sees girls crowding over him to just make him notice them.

Shaking his head to rid off the thoughts, he reached the base and saw Mai trying to hold a heavy box of monitors, her arms shaking from the weight. She turned to see Naru looking at her and she gave a strained smile, getting really exhausted from carrying the box. "Ah, Naru! Could you help me carry the monitors, please? I feel like I'm about to faint if I keep on with this much longer..."

Naru just stared at her. He then looked at the box a long while, before looking back at her sweaty face.

His answer was simple.

"No."

"Eh...?" Mai was doing her best to not drop from exhaustion as she frowned at Naru, but Naru just shook his head.

"Who is the boss here, Mai?"

Mai was silent, knowing where this is going.

"Mai." He called out.

"You're the boss." She finally answered, not happy at all.

Naru nodded. "Yes, and you are my assistant. So if your boss tells you to carry the things, then what do you do?"

"Carry the stuff..." Mai gave her answer.

Another nod. "Exactly."

Mai grunted as she tried readjusting the box in her arms, with her muttering under her breath. "Jerk... No wonder you weren't able to get any girlfriend ever in your life."

Naru just stayed silent, but gave a small shrug that can't be seen easily.

Well, girls normally worship Naru for his glorious beauty, and would do anything to have him, but Mai isn't like them. He recalled the day when they first met, her classmates ran over to his side to be near him and make him notice them. They talked to him and asked him things to know more about him, not having any suspicion of when he lied to them that he was a student in the school, too. The only one who didn't believe his lies, and didn't fall for his looks at first glance, was the girl who was named Taniyama Mai. Sure, she did mention later on that he was quite handsome, but she didn't let his looks control her thoughts.

Mai isn't your average girl. She's an honest girl who does not like lying. (She even argued with him after he returned from England that he should _not_ keep any secrets from his friends anymore, ever since he kept from telling them that he was _the_ Oliver Davis.) She was also a happy and optimistic girl who was so selfless and loyal to the people dear to her. She would not have any second thoughts of stepping in front of danger if that meant to protect people from getting harmed. Which is why she would always attract trouble like a magnet.

He watched as Mai grumpily walked away, and he called out to her, "Careful there! You know what happens if you drop those equipment."

Mai looked back to stick her tongue out before leaving him to smirk at her.

He wiped off his smirk once Mai was gone and walked into base to help carry equipment. There were only few monitors to carry, so he knows that Mai will have to endure a bit more of heavy-duty, making Naru almost laugh. Almost. His face just stayed indifferent as usual.

He just picked up a monitor when the lights flicker out, making the room too dark to see, except for the light that shined a bit from behind the closed curtains of the only window there.

Naru frowned, putting the monitor gently back down at the table, then walking over to the light switch. He flipped the switch up and down, but no light came out from the two lightbulbs of the room. It was at that very moment that Naru felt the temperature of the room dropped down, the kind of coldness that felt like he was in a freezer.

Naru groaned. It seems that the exorcism didn't work and that the spirit really didn't leave after all. That means they would be staying here a few more days until the spirit moves on.

 _"Aki..."_

Naru shivered as he felt a presence just right behind him.

"Sousuke..." Naru called out the name of the ghost of the house.

 _"Aki... Help..."_

He felt hands grab his shoulders. They were cold. Not a speck of warmth came from the contact.

 _"Aki... Urgent... Need help..."_

Naru tried to grab the arm of whoever was touching, but his hands felt no contact to any arm at all. All he felt was colder air behind him. What was happening?

 _"Help... Aki... She... Danger..."_

Naru felt the hands start squeezing his shoulders. It felt like there was no intent of harming him; it felt like that the ghost was panicking. From what, he doesn't know. One thing for sure is that whatever is scaring the ghost, it means trouble.

 _"Aki. Aki. Aki. Aki."_

Naru felt the hands start shaking him, voice sounding so desperate already. There was pain in it, too. It was the kind that sounded like a kid seeing his dead pet, and begging that the pet should wake up.

 _"Aki. Aki. Aki. Aki. Aki. Aki."_

"Sousuke-"

 _"AKI. AKI. AKI. AKI. AKI! AKI! AKI! AKI! AKI!"_

There was strong knocking on the walls around Naru, and he knew that if he didn't calm Sousuke fast...

With a painful cry, the spirit gave a ear-splitting scream.

 _"AAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

The knocking stopped. The hands on his shoulders disappeared. Nothing happened.

Silence. Silence was the new music that echoed throughout the room. Silence was Naru's new friend. And nothing disturbed it.

Just silence.

"Sousuke..."

Silence...

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

He spun around when he heard the noise, trying to see in the dark as much as possible.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Where was the noise coming from? He searched around the room for the location of the sound.

 _Tap. Tap. SCREEEEEEECH. Tap. SCREEEEEEECH._

The noise sounded horrible, like claws scratching on the glass, slowly. Really sharp nails making its markings on the smooth glass.

 _Tap. SCREEEEEEECH. SCREEEEEEECH. Tap. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP._

The tapping was getting louder, the scratchings growing in number, but no clue of where they are coming from.

 _TAP. SCREEEEEEECH. SCREEEEEEECH. TAP. SCREEEEEEECH. TAP. TAP._

Naru finally found the source of all the sounds and turned to see the window.

 _TAP. TAP. TAP. Tap. Tap. Tap..._

There was a long pause, but in that long pause, Naru thought he could hear a whisper in the sea of darkness, but he can't understand the words.

After the tapping, he then heard loud banging, as if someone was trying to shake the handles of the window in their attempts to enter through the windows. He can even see the doors of the window shaking violently from behind the curtains. The whispers definitely growing to volume, but Naru still can not understand any of the words.

It didn't take long for the banging to disappear, leaving the room back into its peaceful silence, but Naru could feel it becoming colder by the seconds passing by. For some reason, he felt wind passing by the back of his neck, giving him chills making him shudder.

He has this urge... the urge to open the windows. But where did that thought come from? Does he want to open the windows?

It was not a far distance for him to walk over to the windows. Reaching out his hands, he grabbed the two curtains and opened them, letting light shower into the wind and giving the place back its color for him to see again. He stared at the window, motionless.

There was the click of the door opening, and Naru turned to see a girl in a pretty kimono with short black hair and doll features enter in the room, worried. Hara Masako. She shivered when she entered the room, the cold that never left the room.

"Naru," she called out in her soft voice that was tainted with worry. "I suddenly felt a presence with overwhelming feelings just now. It felt like it came from this-"

But she didn't finish her sentence.

Both Masako and Naru stare at the window. The window that now had something on it... A message written on the foggy glass by unknown fingers.

TROUBLE. MEMORY. LOST. REMEMBER. TRAITOR.

Then there were more words right below those on the foggy glass. And it was those words that was carved on the glass by those unknown claws.

HELP AKI!

Then the spirit left, making the temperature become warm again.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter of Who You Are To Me. This is my first time making a fanfiction, so I have nooooooooooooo idea what I'm doing. But I saw that there are people who has fun making fanfictions, so I thought, "Why not try it out?"

Also, I never wrote a horror story before (but I do love horror stories.) So I don't know if I wrote the story right...

Anyways! Please, review and tell me if my writing sucks xD

The next update might come... maybe next week Sunday if I haven't chicken out from posting stories in. But if I'm able to finish the update early, I'll post it as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakamoto Aki

**Chapter Two**

 **Sakamoto Aki**

Sweaty. Shaking. Exhausted.

She is sweaty. She is shaking. She is exhausted.

Those are the sentences that could describe Mai right now as she was panting after she placed the box of monitors she brought to the van.

She was sweating all over her body, it almost looked like she already took a shower. A shower of her sweat. Shaking and exhausted was the words to describe her from the heavy load she had to bring from the base to the van. That was a long distance, so that meant she had wasted all her energy for making sure she didn't trip or drop the expensive equipment of a certain narcissist she knows.

She doubts that she would even have energy left to walk back to base to carry the rest of the monitors to the van. So she decided to relax for a while. It doesn't matter if Naru would scold her for slacking off, she just doesn't feel like putting up a fight and just wants to lie down forever... and ever... Maybe a little nap won't hurt, right?

"Mai!"

She stood up abruptly and tried to make herself look like she wasn't slacking off just milliseconds ago.

"I wasn't sleeping!" _Wow, good job there, Mai. No wonder people say you're a bad liar._

She stared wide-eyed at a startled Bou-san and Ayako, and a snickering Yasuhara, too. Mai felt her face burn up in embarrassment as she waits for her friends to laugh at her. But it was only Bou-san and Yasuhara who burst out laughing.

Mai groaned as she pouted at the two boys. "Stop laughing! I was just tired, okay? Naru had to let me carry so many heavy boxes without any rest."

Bou-san tried to stop himself from laughing and gave a big smile to Mai. "Sorry, Mai-chan. We didn't mean to laugh at you."

Yasuhara nodded. "Yeah, you should be glad that it wasn't big boss who saw you sleeping, or else he will be skinning you alive. Maybe even start hanging you by your toes!"

Ayako shook her head as she crossed her arms. "Well, that young man should think about his assistants' well-being as well, especially Mai, or else they will just quit one day. He really does have a way on making people his slaves, huh?"

Bou-san frowned in thought as he rested the back of his head on his hands. "Well, you're right about him watching over his assistants. Especially you, Ayako, when Naru has to treat old hags with great care."

Ayako stared daggers at Bou-san. The atmosphere even felt uncomfortable that Mai and Yasuhara inched away from both of them, but mostly away from Ayako.

 _Oh boy,_ Mai thought. _Might as well run, Bou-san!_

And just like as if he read her mind, Bou-san started dashing away from the fuming Ayako who held her purse as a weapon, like Goliath running away from David. Mai sighed as Yasuhara laughed at the two of them.

"Mai! Yasuhara! Save me from this crazy old hag!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG?" Ayako swung her purse, missing the monk by an inch.

Mai and Yasuhara just observed them as they watch another episode of the Ayako N' Bou-san Show.

"I will have to go and help Lin-san and Brown-san now." Yasuhara said as he finally stopped his fit of laughter from watching the fighting couple. He started to walk away.

"Is Lin still going to carry the equipment?" Mai asked.

Yasuhara nodded. "Yes, but he and John are busy talking with Miyamura-san. He will go back to helping you out as soon as he's finished talking, so don't worry."

"Okay!" Mai watched as Yasuhara turned and walked away, not before enjoying a few more seconds of watching Ayako hitting her purse on Bou-san's head with a big _WHACK!_

As soon as Yasuhara disappeared, Mai caught from the corner of her eye two people walking down the path beside the van. She turned her head to look and immediately regretted it, wishing that she didn't bother in the first place of checking who they were.

Naru and Masako looked like they were deep in discussion, with Masako's face scrunching up in worry and Naru's eyebrows knitting together in deep contemplation. Mai could see that Masako was wrapping an arm around Naru's, which Mai doesn't like seeing, but it seems that Naru wasn't bothered by it. Probably it's because he's not aware of his surroundings at the meantime since he's busy stuck in the world of his thoughts. But still! Mai still does not like it one bit.

Mai found herself frowning at Masako, and just like she sensed her, Masako turned to see Mai's angry expression. She raised her hand to cover her mouth with the kimono sleeve, but Mai can guess that she's probably smirking right behind the sleeve.

Mai was about to do something about it, maybe even find a way to crash their moment, but she just gave up and sighed.

Ever since Naru left for England, Masako and Mai became really close friends that would look after each other. But they promised that once Naru comes back to Japan, they would go back to their competition of winning Naru's heart, but there won't be any cheating this time. Masako really felt bad that she tried to win Naru back then by blackmailing him, but she decided that she does not want to blackmail him anymore. And that's what she did when the said man came back from England.

But even if they said that they will do a fair competition this time, Mai would find herself allowing Masako to be intimate with Naru. Why was she doing this? Well, let's just say that she didn't want to hurt Masako's feelings and just let her get what she wants. That's what friends do... right? Plus, whenever she sees Masako and Naru together, she can't help but think that they look perfect just standing by each other's sides. And that thought makes her sad everytime. She has no right to stop them from being in a relationship with one another.

Mai started slapping her hands to her cheeks, hard.

 _Stop thinking those negative thoughts, Mai! Sure, you don't like the idea of Masako being all touchy touchy with him, but it doesn't mean you can fill your head with negative thoughts. Be positive!_

"Are you certain about that, Hara-san?" Mai hear Naru talk softly to Masako, as if what they are saying must not be heard by the world. Masako nods.

"Yes. When we saw that message on the window, I heard Sousuke whispering to me that if our team leaves, then he'll leave the family alone."

Naru held his chin with his fingers, the thinking pose. "You sure?"

Masako gave another nod, but her eyes wander around to look back at the house. "Yes, I'm sure. He didn't intend to harm the family, but he really is desperate for that Aki person. He even kept mumbling about Aki being in danger and us needing to leave as soon as possible. After that, his spirit left the room."

Naru sighed. "Then we'll stick with the original plan and leave soon. If that ghost ever breaks his promise and comes back, then we'll just come back to exorcise him."

Another nod. "Yes. We must leave." She turned her head to look up at the window of the second floor. The window of where our base was the past few days in the house. Staring at the window, Masako had a look of sadness and pity. "I hope Sousuke would be in peace soon. Whatever had him feeling scared and desperate..."

The rest of the words weren't clear. Both of them were too far away by then for Mai to even hear what Masako was about to say.

 _What was that all about?_ Mai watched as Naru and Masako disappear from her sight as they went to the other side of the house, probably doing a check of the place if the ghost really is gone.

 _"...Hello...?"_

Mai heard a soft voice of a girl whisper to her ear. She turned around, then a full circle to find the girl. There was no one.

"Hello?" Mai called out. "Masako was that you?"

A rustle of the leaves of the trees around. Flowers swaying to the movement of the wind. Birds that were singing happily earlier now have gone silent. No person nearby, but Mai felt like she was being watched.

 _"Please... help me..."_ A voice, full of fear. She sounds like a lost child, wanting her mommy and daddy.

"Who is this?" Mai still can't find anyone. Should she scream? Should she call out for help? Call for help from her friends? Or...

 _"Please..."_

"How can I help you?" Or she can just be an idiot and handle the ghost, alone, when she has friends who have more experience on that than her.

 _"Memory..."_

Mai felt cold hands grab her hand, but when she looked down she only sees handprints on her hand. There handprint was made of something wet. Red, wet... and still warm.

Mai felt chills traveling down her spine. She stopped breathing at that instant. She forgot how to breathe, like memories of how to do it disappeared from her mind. Thoughts rushed in her mind. How can you breath? What do you do to insert air in your lungs? What is _breathing?_ She then heard the girl whimper. She sounds sad and confused.

 _"Help... I can't... remember..."_

Mai clawed her throat, not caring of when her hands, wet with blood, was smudging blood all over her neck. She stumbled back and hit her back to the van, sliding down to her knees. She coughed, gagged, and choked. She would give anything for a bit of air right now. Is this how it feels like to drown? After all, this is a desperate struggle for air. Really similar to drowning.

 _"Please... They're coming..."_

"Wh... Who?" Mai choked out her words, but it sounded more like she was coughing instead. She's starting to feel light-headed, and dark spots were starting to appear in her vision.

Mai felt like she was starting to lose herself. She was falling to the darkness, to the world where she goes to when one goes unconscious.

 _Please... Someone..._ Mai cried in her mind.

A cough. A fight for air. A plea.

But no one came.

 _Everyone... Anyone... Someone..._

She could feel herself go limp, motionless like a doll, as she heard the ghost's last words.

 _"My memory... I want to remember..."_

No more breath.

Sleep. Beautiful, wonderful, but horrible sleep.

 _Naru... Help me..._

* * *

 _As usual, Mai woke up standing in the sea of the dark oblivion, spirits floating around as they twinkle like stars in the night sky._

 _"...ai..."_

 _Mai turned around. That sounded like Gene's voice._

 _"Gene?"_

 _"M... ai..." His voice sounded choppy, as if he was speaking through the phone with bad signal._

 _"Gene! Where are you? I can't see you!"_

 _"Mai... grave danger..."_

 _"What, Gene? What are you saying?"_

 _"...Aki... help... Don't..."_

 _"Don't what, Gene?" But there was silence. Gene was gone._

 _At that moment, Mai felt arms hug her from behind, shaking so violently. She turned her head and saw a girl her age, dark hair tied up in a blue scrunchie, the ponytail messy as if it hadn't been brushed for a while._

 _"Help me! Please, help me!" The girl cried in a terrified voice, the kind of voice you'd hear from someone running away from a psychopathic killer. Her eyes, a deep sea-green eyes that were staring back at her brown eyes with fear._

 _The frightened girl was now pressing her face to Mai's back, like how a kid would hide their face in the folds of her mother's clothes._

 _"Please! They're coming!"_

 _Mai can't move. The girl's grip was too strong for a normal girl. "Who's coming?"_

 _"Them!"_

 _At that word, Mai and the girl heard screams echo from the darkness around them. Arms made out of darkness, three pairs to be exact, and they reached out to Mai and the girl, clawing at them and leaving scratches on their arms that were now leaking with blood out of the new wounds._

 _Mai tried to slap away the hands, but she was going deaf from the screams of the girl who was still clinging to her._

 _"No! No! Please, get away from me!" The girl cried. "Leave me alone! What have I ever done to you? Please!"_

 _A voice chuckled, but Mai can't see from which of the owner of the hands owns that voice. She could only see darkness around her._

 _"Aki..."_

 _Mai felt a hand grab her shoulder, pressing its claws deep into her flesh. Pain shot through her shoulder. She can hear her own heart beating rapidly in her ears._

 _"You can't escape from us, Aki."_

 _Mai can feel blood trailing down from her shoulders. Another sob from Aki. Mai trying to shake off the hand. Laughter from the vast darkness._

 _"You can't escape, Aki. You can't escape..."_

 _Darkness overwhelms them. And Mai screamed._

* * *

Naru watched as Masako left his side and went to walk over to John's side. The family asked John earlier if they could have Hara Masako do a quick check in the house to ease their paranoia of thinking that there is still a ghost in the house. So John went off and found Masako walking alongside with Naru.

When Masako disappeared from his sight, he moved on, deciding to look around the surroundings of the house. He lets his mind wonder at a certain brunette who invades his mind whenever his thoughts are idle.

So far, Mai hasn't been to any trouble ever since the first day of the case, so he was relieved when he and Masako decided that there's no need to stay in the house any longer and just follow Sousuke's instructions to leave, without any single scratch on Mai. All their cases always ends up with Mai being ghost bait, leading to Ayako and Bou-san worrying like crazy, as if they were overprotective parents who heard that their child has a little boo-boo.

Naru also worries about whenever Mai gets hurt, but he tries his best to not show it. He does not want people annoying with silly questions of his feelings for Mai. Of course, he didn't want to admit it, but Mai sure does have a way of stimulating feelings in him. He finds it incredibly annoying, but at the same time, he does not hate it all. Sure, it is a hindrance to him since he has to act professional-like on everything he does, but he couldn't help but think of her every time his mind is not busy with solving cases. He just has this feeling that he should always watch over her, protect her, and hold her... and keep her beside him forever.

He felt his heart beating a bit faster than the usual, so he shrugged off the thoughts (with a bit of difficulty though) and was about to go and find Lin.

A feeling struck him.

The feeling... It felt like something bad just happened. The kind of feeling that somewhere far away, a relative died without you realizing it. It was a scary feeling. It was also a feeling that was mixed with dread. What just happened? Why did he just had that feeling when the case ended without any problem that tried to ruin the happily ever after in the end of a story...

Naru would like to think that he was just paranoid and imagining stuff, but with his life as a ghost hunter and knowing the supernatural, sometimes imagination could also be one of man's worst nightmares to him.

He glanced at the forest behind him, looking at the darkness made by the shadows of the trees to make it look like he just entered a dangerous and haunted zone of monsters. He wondered if someone was hiding in the cloak of darkness, waiting... and waiting... for the right opportunity to leap out and shred its prey with sadistic glee.

He won't shrug off the feeling that something bad just happened, but he does not like it at all. Something terrible was about to come. He was sure of it that something is about to happen... or maybe it just started without him knowing.

A person would get that dreadful feeling when a relative dies without them knowing. But Naru knows that if the person does not know about it at first... the person will only find out about it sooner or later...

"Naru." He heard Lin calling out to him from the house, so he turned and walked to wherever Lin was, not even paying attention to the soft giggle from deep within the forest.

 _"Get ready to play a game, Aki."_

* * *

A/N: I bring you the second chapter of this story!

Sure, it's not Sunday, but I finished with school early and Chapter two is already finished, so why not just take the time to post it already?

I'm kinda surprised some of you out there were actually interested with the story after all. I should feel honored, and even my friend told me to feel honored too, but I couldn't help but feel nervous all the more. I feel nervous because I really expected people to say it's boring or something. So, I'm writing this author's note to thank you all for whoever are taking the time to read this ;w;

Anyways, the next update will be sometime next week. So don't forget to review, please!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Sorry that I forgot to place this in the first two chapters, but here it is:**

 **I DON'T own Ghost Hunt, sorry.**

 **Seriously, if I really am the one who owns Ghost Hunt, then I won't be making a fanfiction of it right now, right?**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Memories**

It was another beautiful morning, like those other mornings that Mai enjoys everytime she goes to SPR's office. Today was a weekend, so as soon Mai woke up, she got dressed and head out to go to work. She reached for her pockets to fish out her keys.

The day may be beautiful, but Mai's head was busy recalling the events that happened yesterday. She remembered waking up from that dreadful nightmare, finding out she was lying down on the ground, so she had to clean herself up by dusting away the dirt. There were no bloody handprints on her hands left by the ghost, but she did feel her shoulders aching in pain from where the hands in the dream grabbed her. No one was around that time so she was relieved. She didn't feel like talking to anyone after having that horrendous dream.

So the team just went home without Mai telling them of the dream. After all, Naru did say that the case was finished, so it must be _just_ a nightmare, that's all... right?

The lock gave a satisfying click and Mai turned the doorknob, entering into the office.

Mai looked around, but surprisingly, no one was around at all, not even the punctual Naru and Lin. She scratched her head, confused. Usually, Mai would arrive late for work, and then she would receive a lecture from Naru about her tardiness.

Why was she early today? She's never usually early. Maybe Naru told everyone but her that the office will be staying closed for the day? Or maybe...

A memory popped in her mind, and Mai made the palm of her hand hit her face. She groaned in annoyance.

She remembered that she had to change the time in her alarm clock to the right time. But she never did changed the time of her clock. So her time right now is one hour earlier than the time on the clock of the office. In short, Mai is one hour early.

Mai sighed and set her stuff down on her desk. She plopped down on the couch, resting the back of her head on the arm of the couch, and stretching her legs on the couch.

Well, she has one hour before the rest of the gang arrives, and she can imagine Naru's face if he finds her early for the first time. The question is... What should she do in the remaining sixty minutes of silence?

She stared up at the ceiling, humming a tune to get over her boredom. What can she do while waiting for everyone to arrive?

All of a sudden, she stopped humming. An idea lit up in her mind, like a lightbulb suddenly lighting up in that skull of hers.

Mai smiled as she got up from the couch.

* * *

"Okay guys, what do you want to do today?" Mai asked out as she looks around the room as if she had an audience. She looked at a certain spot and asked out, speaking to the air. "How about you, John? What are your ideas for us to kill time?"

Instantly, she got off from her seat from her desk and ran over to the spot on the couch she was looking at earlier. As soon as she sat down on that spot, she gave a warm smile, facing to the seat where she was just sitting seconds ago.

"Hmm, we should try playing board games maybe?" She said in her best John voice.

She quickly got up and ran forward to the window, resting her arm on the wall as she stared out of the window.

"Well," she lowered her voice to imitate how deep a man's voice should be. "We might as well play a _really_ ancient board game, so that the old lady there will know how to play a game from her generation."

Mai took a step back and pretended to punch the man she imagined leaning on the wall.

Mai made her voice high-pitch. "How dare you call me an old lady!"

She pretended to rub her back from the ghostly pain of the punch. "Ack! You're an evil old hag for breaking someone's spine."

She started to rub her fists at the sides of an imaginary head. "What did you say? I DARE YOU to say it again..."

"OW OW OW OW!"

Now on the couch, Mai sat with her back straight and one hand covering her mouth, like a dainty girl. She spoke softly, but loud enough for her voice to echo around the office. "I think it's probably not a wise decision to let Matsuzaki-san play with games back then. The games might be for smart and wise old people, which would mean that it would be too much for her poor brain to handle."

Mai walked a good distance away from the couch, then made a show of stomping loudly back to the couch, glaring. "Excuse me? EXCUSE ME? Are you saying I am STUPID? And also, don't you dare call me an old woman, young lady!"

Sitting down now, hand still covering her mouth, she turned her head away with the softest evil laugh you'll ever hear. "Why, Matsuzaki-san, but I think I'm telling the truth here! It's just that you wouldn't accept the truth about it. Which is a coward's way of avoiding the things about yourself... by complaining and admitting something that you are not."

Up again, Mai gave the deadliest glare she could muster up, and growled like an angered lion.

She sat back down on the spot where she envisioned John was sitting earlier, and gave a nervous smile as she pretended to make the imaginary angry woman move away from the imaginary smirking girl. "Now, now. Let's all not deal this with violence and painful words, please..."

"Yeah, or else old lady here will imprison all of us in her big shoe house. That's what it's said from that old kiddy rhyme in America, right?"

Mai glared at the window, imagining a certain monk there at the receiving end of the glare.

"Why you...!" She dashed to the area by the window and pretended to choke someone. "THIS WILL BE THE LAST DAY YOU'LL EVER LIVE YOUR PITIFUL LIFE, YOU STUPID MONK!"

Mai placed her hands around her throat to act out Bou-san being choked. "ACK! L... Lin-san!" She reached out to the spot where Lin always sits at on one of the chairs. "Save me, Lin-san!"

Mai, sitting on the chair, stared with an indifferent expression on her face. A few seconds passed, then she turned to face her front, fingers drumming on her lap on the keyboard of the imaginary laptop in her imagination game of boredom.

"Takigawa-san," She said as she adjusted her glasses made out of air, standing by the front door, a sad expression on her face. "I didn't know you were cheating on me. And I thought that you would only love me, and only me!"

Standing in front of Naru's door to his office, she folded her arms and gave the best Naru glare she can ever make. "Stop playing around there, Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san. How many times do I need to mention to you all that this is an office, and not a playground. And you call yourselves professionals?"

Adjusting her air glasses again. "Yes, big boss! It won't happen again."

Mai went back to the spot where she assigned imaginary Naru to be. "Mai, tea."

Mai sat on the chair by her desk. "Yeah, yeah, you lazy butt. You're just too lazy to make your own tea."

Naru... err, Mai frowned.

"And Mai..."

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop playing that foolish game of Pretending-To-Be-Everyone."

Mai, now exhausted from running all around the place to play that said game, plopped down on the couch, panting with deep gulps of breath.

"Yes, boss." She said to no one in particular.

Playing that game... She spent her time of playing thirty minutes of that game, and now has to wait the remaining time for Naru and Lin to arrive. She gave a sigh as her body felt tired, her brain also asking her if she could take a short nap.

 _Why am I just torturing myself that way when there was another way to have fun?_ Mai thought.

 _"...Aki..."_ A soft voice whispers, but Mai was not able to hear it. _"Help Aki..."_

Mai rested her left arm on her eyes.

 _"Help... Aki..."_ But Mai still can't hear the tiny voice.

 _Hmm, maybe I should have thought of sleeping my time away rather than exhausting myself from playing,_ she thought as she didn't realize the room's temperature dropping slowly. Mai relaxed.

She made herself comfy on the couch before closing her eyes, allowing her brain to shut down for the sleep that is to come. And it didn't take too long to finally enter the world of her dreams...

 _"Save... her..."_

Then she was asleep, not noticing how she unconsciously hugged herself from the cold air biting the exposed parts of her skin.

* * *

 _In her dream, Mai was a kid again._

 _She found herself in the middle of a playground, the sun setting to say its goodbye to the sky before the moon takes its place. The skies tainted a lovely orange-yellow and crimson red, the typical color for sunsets._

 _Mai looked down at herself, seeing that she was in her uniform back when she was in elementary. Her hair was tied to pigtails that lay in front of her. The cool wind blew at her, making both her skirt and hair sway like a little dance to the wind._

 _She looked around, seeing no one present in the park. But she later found a lone girl, swinging by herself quietly on one of the swings._

 _Mai walked over to the girl, her feet walking over the sand that surrounds the swings. She finally stood in front of the lonely girl of the park._

 _"Hello!" Mai beamed at the girl._

 _The girl looked up, sea-green eyes peeking out from her bangs of dark hair._

 _"Hello." She said nonchalantly, like she does not know how to smile._

 _Mai just kept smiling. "What's your name?"_

 _The girl was silent, hesitating. She then spoke out, but her voice sounded a bit uncertain. "I... I think it's Aki."_

 _Mai raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You're not sure if that's your name?"_

 _The girl, Aki, frowned. Then that same uncertain voice again. "I'm not sure... Well, that's what the guy, Sousuke, told me."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"He told me that my name is Aki." She looked down at her hands on her lap. She whispered to herself, not intending for Mai to hear, but she heard it anyway. "I don't know why I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything?"_

 _"Really?" Mai gasped, sitting at the swing beside Aki. "You really can't remember anything? Anything at all?"_

 _Aki sadly nodded her head. "For some reason, I can't remember anything in my life. I can't remember my mom. I can't remember my dad. I can't even remember my friends! I didn't even remember my own name if it weren't for Sousuke to tell me my name."_

 _"Who's Sousuke?"_

 _Aki played around with her hands. "I don't know. He tells me that he was my friend back when I still had my memories. But he hasn't been here for a while now. He told me that he'd be back, but for some reason, he's been gone for a while now."_

 _She has gone silent, stuck in her thoughts and worries for this Sousuke person. There was only the creaking sound of the movement of the swings. No words were exchanged between the two girls for a while._

 _After a long moment of silence, Aki looked back at Mai. "How about you?"_

 _"Me?" Mai asked._

 _"Yeah, why are you here? This place, according to Sousuke, is my prison."_

 _"Prison?"_

 _"Yes," Aki said bitterly. "I first woke up here. Everytime I try escaping, I always blackout and wake up back at this swing. And Sousuke also said that it's this prison that is the cause of my memory loss. I can only gain back my memories if I get out of this place. But, like I said, I can't escape. Even Sousuke tried to help me out, but he too can't get me out of here."_

 _Aki looked at Mai with serious eyes. "Back to my question. Why are you here? No one has ever been here since I first woke up in this place, except for Sousuke. So why did you appear just now?" She paused, then spoke up again. "Are you like me? Did you lose your memories like how I lost mine? Are you going to stay in this prison, too?"_

 _"Of course I didn't lose my memories!" Mai said in protest as she stood up and tower above the girl. "I remember my life perfectly."_

 _Aki sighed, probably not believing a word of what Mai said. "Okay then, tell me about yourself."_

 _"My name is Taniyama Mai!"_

 _"Go on..." Aki motioned with her hand for Mai to continue._

 _Mai opened her mouth, ready to continue talking about things about her... but nothing came out._

 _Now that she thought about it, she can't remember the face of her parents. She can't remember what's her favorite color. She can't remember what is her favorite food. She can't remember what school she goes to. She can't even remember things about her friends. She also can't remember what she did yesterday..._

 _To sum it all up: she does not remember anything_ but _her name._

 _"No, no, no..." Mai was now holding her head, as if that action alone could help her recall the things she has forgotten. Aki just looked at her, expressionless on the outside, but she had a look of sadness in her eyes, as if she knew Mai would react that way. She understands how Mai feels, almost like she also had the same reaction when she figured out that she lost her memories._

 _Mai dropped down to sit on the swing, shaking her head, denying the fact that she became like one of those amnesiacs in a hospital._

 _"How can this be?" Mai cried, bending down with her forehead touching her knees and her hands holding each side of her head. "How could I forget myself? Why did I also lose my memories? WHY ME?"_

 _Mai sobbed as she felt a cold but soft hand rub circles on her back._

 _"I don't know," Aki whispered softly. "But there is one thing I remember Sousuke telling me before he disappeared." Mai just kept crying, so Aki just continued. "He said that there will be three people that we will have to be aware of."_

 _"Huh?" Mai raised up her head, trying to wipe away the tears, but more kept flowing out of her eyes anyway._

 _Aki bit her bottom lip, looking down at her shoes._

 _"Sousuke said that I should be aware of these three people. If they come to the playground, then I must avoid being captured for a long while until they disappear. It would be like the game of Cat and Mouse. And if they catch me... well, Sousuke told me that it wouldn't be pleasant."_

 _Mai sniffed. "Sousuke sure does know a lot of things."_

 _Aki, for the first time, gave a small smile. She looked better if she smiles and her eyes have this twinkle in it. "Yes, he seemed nice to me, and always tells me instructions to help me know what to do. He even predicted that someone who will have the same condition as me would come here soon. And he was right. Here you are, here with me with no memory of your life at all. Also, he mentioned that once you arrive here, I must warn you that you'll be in danger of these three people , too. So you'll have to avoid them as well."_

 _Mai looked at Aki, letting the information sink down in her mind. She doesn't know why, but she wasn't surprised to see that she's in danger, like this wasn't the first time she was involved in these kinds of trouble._

 _"So... these three people..."_

 _"Yes?" Aki said. "What about them?"_

 _Mai shrugs. "I don't know. I have questions about all of these things, but I'm curious about these three people. What are they going to do to us when we are held captive by them? And also, who are these people? Who are they to us?"_

 _Aki frowned. "I don't have answers for that, sorry. But if they caught us, then it won't be surprising if the both of us being caught leads to trouble... Or worse, might even lead to death. And these three people... Their names, according to Sousuke, are Dori, Hori, and Tori."_

 _"What? Dori, Hori, and Tori? What kind of names are those?"_

 _Aki giggled a bit. "Yeah, that was my reaction too when I first learned of those names." Her expression back to serious. "Anyways... we should avoid them at all cost. That's what Sousuke strictly wants me to do. And that means that's what you should do, too."_

 _Mai exasperatedly sighed, not liking this one bit. She and Aki both looked up to stare at the passing clouds, red like the sky._

 _"What now?" Mai asked. "What do we do in the remaining time? It's not like we could escape even if we wanted to."_

 _Mai may have asked that, but the answer was very obvious. There's just nothing they could do when they're both trapped._

 _Crickets start their music. The sun giving its kiss goodbye to the world. Everything seemed like it was just a painting that's coming to life, and both girls are stuck in this world of beauty and madness._

 _With a sigh, Aki went back to swinging. "For now, let's just hope and pray that someone would save us soon..."_

* * *

A girl sleeps peacefully on the couch. Bright light coming from the window. The warm sun shining down on the girl's hair and face, giving a light that would make a great picture if someone with a camera would see her now. The room may be a bit cold, but that didn't disturb the sleeping girl from her sleep.

Somewhere by the couch, anyone who looked there would say that they see nothing. But what can't be seen by the naked eye was a boy of messy brown hair standing there, soft eyes staring down at the girl on the couch.

He reached his hand, stroking with his finger on the hair of the brunette, even if he really can't touch the girl.

The girl curled up into a ball, muttering some words that she was saying to his dear Aki in her dream. The thought that this girl can be the key to help Aki made him smile. A sliver of hope that he lost so long ago crawling back to his heart.

 _"Please, help her,"_ The ghost kneeled down to be near the girl's face. _"I know I should have prevented you from entering that park, but you're my last hope on saving Aki."_

He traced his finger under her sleeping eyes.

 _"Please... Save my friend, Taniyama Mai."_

And just like that, he vanished when he looked back to see two men, the Chinese man and his boss, open the front door.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Three! Though, not much happened in this chapter, sorry.

It was hard explaining some of the things in the story without making it confusing, and also I was so tempted to reveal everything of what is _really_ going on in the story. But I'll only be providing a bit of information, little by little, and then revealing what is happening to Mai and Aki at the very end.

Please review! I hope the story isn't confusing. And sorry again that not much happened, but I might post two chapters next time... maybe.


	4. Chapter 4: Problem

**I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Problem**

 _Mai opened her eyes, and found herself standing at the corner of a classroom that had none but one student. It was about a boy around fifteen who was deeply engrossed to a novel that he has with him._

 _Judging from the sun outside and the absence of the rest of the students in the classroom, Mai figured out that it was probably still early in the morning for classes. She looked at the window and saw orange and red leaves flying all around like how snowflakes are in winter time. It was maybe the middle of autumn, where the leaves change their greenish color, making the world in a vibrant color._

 _Mai looked down at herself and saw that she was partly invisible. She is a bit see through, like she was made of glass. Almost like she was a ghost._

Where am I? _Mai thought. She was busy talking with Aki when all of a sudden, she found herself in this classroom, no longer with Aki in the playground prison._

 _"Sousuke!" A girl barged in a classroom, slamming the door open and looking at the only boy in the room. She looked like she just got out of bed because her ponytail was a mess, and her uniform had creases like it wasn't ironed before she wore it._

What is this? _Mai thought as she watched from the corner of the room,_ Is this a dream? Why does the girl look familiar...?

 _She watched as the girl run towards the boy, who had his caramel brown hair covering his eyes. His head bowed down to a book he has in his hands. He ignored the now heavily panting girl and just turned a page in the novel. The girl took her time to calm herself down, not getting frustrated when her friend didn't even mind to ask what happened to her for being in such a rush._

 _After a while of deep breaths from the girl and moments of silence for the boy, the girl spoke up, slamming her hands on the boy's desk with a big_ BANG _that echoed throughout the room._

 _"Sousuke! Hori, Dori, Tori were bullied again yesterday! Why didn't you tell me this as soon as you heard it, Sousuke? You told me you'd help me watch over them, but you're not doing much at all!"_

 _Finally, with a sigh, Sousuke looked up from his book to see the deep sea-green eyes of the girl._

 _"Aki, I only mentioned that I'd watch over you, since your personalities seem to change every once in a while. So you tend to be random at times, and I can't just understand whatever goes over you mind. I guess you're so volatile... Let's keep you in a room with a straight jacket on you so that you'll be a good girl now."_

 _"Hey!" Aki pouted, "Yes, I may be the most random person ever, according to the_ majestic you _," she spat out those words like it left a bitter taste in her mouth. "But don't you go off, saying I'm a crazy person. That's mean!"_

 _Mai's eyes widened, surprised. Questions flooded in her head._

 _This girl was Aki? But she looks like a high school student here. How could she be older than ten years old already? What are they talking about when they mentioned that Hori, Dori, and Tori are being bullied? Who are those three to them? The boy Aki is talking to... this is the famous Sousuke she kept talking about?_

 _Sousuke continued as if she never did say anything._

 _"Also, I think the three do not seem to be affected by the bullying. The only affected among you four is you, Aki. So you should just calm down. Besides, that wasn't much of bullying, but more of a playful teasing. Haruka didn't mean to bully them."_

 _Aki rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Though, I think that was still mean of her to say that even if it was just a playful teasing. Also, even if you only promised to protect me, then that means you should help me take good care of Hori, Dori, and Tori too! They may survive bullying, but that's because maybe they don't want to burden anyone with their problems. That is why we need to protect them too!"_

 _Mai could see that both high school students gave each other a staring contest, not even blinking once, for blinking would mean you give up the fight. The intense battle lasted for a while. After a minute or two, Sousuke closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat, ruffling his hair, making it messy._

 _"Fine. I'll watch over them."_

 _Aki smiled and puffed out her chest, proud of herself for the accomplishment. "Right choice, Sousuke! Thanks so much for helping me take care of them. You're really a reliable friend!"_

 _It wasn't clear to Mai, but she thought she saw Sousuke's lips tugged up a bit on one corner, like a small but sincere smile. "You sound like you're a mother. Even if you four are different from each other, the three of them really do look up to you as the leader of the four. You're almost like a parent to them. Maybe you're secretly their mother?"_

 _Aki gave a soft laugh, amused. "Well, if I'm going to be the mother, then you'll just have to be their father!"_

 _Sousuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?" But there's a slight tint of color on his cheeks, but it's barely recognizable._

 _Aki giggled as she took the seat beside him, beside the window that has morning light pouring in the classroom. "Yes, Sousuke! Then Okaa-san and Otou-san will be Hori, Dori, and Tori's grandparents. Then Onee-san would be the aunt. It's cute. We're one big family, don't you think, Sousuke?"_

 _Sousuke shook his head then went back to sticking his nose to his book. "That's just a weird and disgusting thought, Aki."_

 _"Hey!" Her cheeks were pumped up with air, glaring at Sousuke. "Now that's mean, Sousuke!"_

 _He shrugged, not looking up from the book. "What, it's true, right?"_

 _Aki stuck out her tongue at him, but he does not look at her at all, too busy reading._

 _"Though..." Sousuke began, but his voice sounded serious. "I'm worried about your condition. Ever since that night..." He had a frown, like he just sucked a lemon just now._

 _Mai's attention was focused on what Sousuke just mentioned._

Condition? _Mai thought._ What condition? Does she have an illness of some sort? Or does she have something else...

 _Aki smiled at Sousuke, but she had a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry, Sousuke. I'll make sure that nothing bad happens. Dori, Hori, Tori would also want you to not worry much about it. But..." She turned her head to stare at the window, where the rising sun shows the world that it's a new day. A new hope maybe. "But, I pray that this truth about me won't harm anyone. I hope that no one gets hurt."_

 _"Then," Sousuke said. "What about Dori, Hori, and Tori? What if your condition worsens and they are affected?"_

"YES, AKI!" _A voice boomed right above Mai as if someone was speaking through a megaphone._ "What about the THREE OF THEM? What about your CONDITION? So many questions in this game. It is getting interesting!"

 _A voice piercingly loud that it made Mai's ears explode. Mai looked up and saw the whole ceiling being swallowed by darkness, like how a blank sheet of paper turns dark when ink is being absorbed by it. A turbulence of air rotated around the room as if a tornado is about to form in that very room. Mai looked at Sousuke and Aki as they dissolved into the strong wind as ashes._

 _Mai raised her arms to try blocking her face from any ashes going into her eyes, her clothes flapping around violently in the wind as it starts getting stronger when the unknown voice above cackled._

"So, you must be Taniyama Mai, Aki's new friend, am I right?"

 _A big gust of wind blasted at her like an explosion of a bomb, and Mai was thrown back to a wall with a sickening sound. Pain exploded on her back, and Mai slid down on the wall and cried at the pain on her back._

 _Did she break anything? Mai was afraid of the answer._

"I'm glad Aki found herself another player to join this game," _the voice spoke._ "It would be totally BORING if there weren't much people playing. Don't you agree with me, Mai?"

 _That moment, Mai then realized that she was slowly sinking into the floor. Everywhere her skin made contact with the tiles, the_ _floor turned to something like liquid. It_ _was almost like quicksand, but different. Where her skin touched the tiles, it prickled her soft skin, almost like there were millions of needles hiding within the water-like floor._

 _"AHHH! NONONONONO!"_

 _Mai couldn't help but thrash around, panic and fear squeezing her heart as she tried to find anything to hold on to. She needed anything-anything at all!-that would keep her from sinking further. A chair, a desk, a cabinet... ANYTHING! But she could not find anything that could keep her afloat._

 _"No, please!" Mai begged. She doesn't want to die. She wouldn't want to die this way! She only wished that if she were to die, it would be a peaceful one. She didn't want pain at all by her death bed._

 _"Please," She cried as she saw three pairs of feet surround her, standing on the part of the floor where it didn't turn into water. She heard laughter from the three people. They're probably Hori, Dori, and Tori. But she could not look up to see them for her eyesight seems to be getting blurry with tears._

 _"Please! How am I involved in this? Please, please, please tell me why are you doing this to me and Aki? Please, oh please, tell me! Tell me! Tell me why, please! PLEASE!"_

 _More laughter._

 _"Please, give back our memories! Set me and Aki free!"_

 _"Nope!" One of the three spoke up, a high voice that sounded like how a little girl would sound when she is excited. But Mai can't tell which one of the three spoke. And for some reason... she has the feeling the voice sounded familiar..._

 _A soft voice spoke up. "Would not want you to quit the game while things are getting interesting." Her voice sounded soft, but it also sounded quite dangerous. Like how a cat is soft, but its claws are deadly._

 _"Yeah! Besides, we would want someone else to stick with Aki as we have our own_ Reunion Party _for her." A big voice, though feminine, shouted out louder than the other two._

 _"I would love to see our dear Aki's expression on her face once she realizes how bad her condition has gotten!" The high voice giggled as the other two laughed._

This is bad. This is _really_ bad.

 _"Oh no..." The soft voice gasped. "Someone is coming...!"_

I should wake up.

 _"Ah crap! And I thought that we could make Aki come right now!" The loud one said._

No... I _need_ to wake up.

 _"Patience!" Again, the high-pitched voice spoke up. "We need to find the right time to strike, or else things won't go right!"_

It's just a nightmare. _Just a nightmare._ You'll wake up soon. Just close your eyes and snap out of it...

 _"Right. You're right, Hori." The soft voice said._

Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

 _"Well," loud voice. "Leave it to me!"_

 _Footsteps came towards Mai. She struggled all the more, but just causing herself to sink deeper a_ _ll the more,_ _only her head poking out from the floor._

Just a nightmare. A nightmare. Nothing to be afraid of. Nothing BUT a nightmare—

 _A hand slammed down on Mai's head, and pushed her deep into the floor. The water-like substance went in to her nose, then filled up her lungs. The needle-like pain happened in her lungs, just like breathing in shattered glass. Mai made the mistake of screaming, letting more of the water substance go in her mouth and torture her throat. The pain was just unbearable, Mai even thought that maybe she was probably in a Hell where instead of burning alive in a sea of flames, she only received this kind of punishment._

"Mai!" _A familiar voice called out, but she does not know from where. It sounded like a guy's voice._ "Mai, hurry and wake up!"

Why does that person sound familiar? Who...

"Wake up, Mai!"

 _"Ugh! Just freaking wake up already!" The girl pushed Mai deeper into the floor, making Mai cry from the terrible pain._

"Mai! Mai, wake up!"

* * *

Of all the kinds of trouble Naru envisioned Mai to be in danger of, this may be one of the most complicated problems yet.

He first found out about it when he first came in the office that morning.

Naru was busy thinking of yesterday's events while Lin was busy finding his keys to the office. Ever since they came back from that case, Naru had been having this feeling that screams _danger!_ And couldn't rest well last night from the feeling.

He tried to recall the name the ghost of Sousuke mentioned. What was the name again? Wasn't it Sakamoto Aki, right?

"Naru."

Naru looked up to see the Chinese man staring at him, his hand on the doorknob.

"It seems the door was unlocked all along." Lin said, and opened the door to prove his point.

Naru frowned. Why would the door be unlocked? He and Lin made sure the office was locked before they left it. Why was it left like that? None of the members come this early. The only time Mai comes to the office is when she's late, so it can't be her.

Lin and Naru entered, and the first thing that greeted their sights was a sleeping Mai on the couch. Guess he was wrong about assuming that it wasn't Mai. He looked at her to see her legs folded to her chest, and her hands serving as a pillow for her head.

It was obvious to Naru that she was probably having an unpleasant dream, from how her face was all scrunched up. She had sweat rolling down from her face, her pinky finger twitching and the soft sobs that occasionally escapes her lips.

"No..." Mai mumbled in her sleep, a tear escaped from the corner of her closely shut eyes. "How...?"

She was kicking with her legs, almost like she was trying to remove an imaginary blanket. Her cheeks so damp, you can't tell apart which one was the sweat and which one were the tears. Her bare feet showing her toes curling, uncurling, and then curling again.

The dream, whatever it is, must be too much for the girl. It's time for her to wake up.

Naru walked over to the couch. Bending down, he placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. "Mai, wake up."

Almost like she just inserted a metal fork into an electric socket, Mai sat up immediately with her eyes darting to look everywhere. She looked just like she woke up to hear a bomb exploding nearby with that panicked look on her face, and her eyes quickly scanning to look everywhere.

Mai was mumbling some incoherent babble that Naru could not understand.

"Dori, Hori, Tori, Dori, Hori, Tori—"

"Mai..." Naru said with one hand on her shoulder to keep her still, and the other holding her chin to make sure she directly looks at him. She gasped as she stared back at his icy cold eyes that softened a bit with concern.

"Wh... Who are you?" Her voice croaked. "How did you know my name? How..." Her voice sounded raspy. She needs to drink water soon.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Mai?"

She swung her feet to the edge of the couch and stood up, now doing a full spin to check her surroundings, a look of unfamiliarity in her eyes.

"Where am I? What is this place?" She spotted Lin by the door looking at her, and squeaked in fear when she mistaken his stare as a glare instead. She turned back to Naru, scared.

"Wh-Who are you people? Where am I?"

"Mai." Naru was reaching to Mai, but she took a step back, looking like a cornered prey.

"How do you know my name, mister? Are you going to hurt me? Are you imprisoning me here? Oh gosh, are you—"

"Mai..." Naru said, starting to lose his patience. But Mai just kept going on.

"Are you keeping me as a hostage? Are you going to sell my organs? Am I your slave?" She gasped, an idea popped up in that confused head of hers. "Are you and the guy there, by any chance, named Dori, Hori, or Tori? Why are you against me and Aki? Ah, wait. The three of them are both girls, so you can't be them. But what do you want from both me and Aki? Are you—"

"MAI!" Naru finally snaps, making Mai flinch and Lin startled by his sudden outburst.

Now that Mai was no longer panicking and is listening attentively to Naru already, he sighed to calm down and collected back his thoughts. He arranged his questions that he thought when he heard Mai's questions. One question at a time. He really needs tea to calm down his nerves right now.

"Mai, calm down. Okay? Now, tell me what's going on. And no joking around if this is all just some annoying prank of yours."

Mai bit her lip. Her eyes stared warily at Naru. "How can I trust you? You didn't even tell me how you knew my name! How can I know that you're not here to hurt me?"

Naru didn't say a word, but thoughts started running in his head as he started thinking possibilities of what just happened.

Mai couldn't remember him? It's obvious that she wasn't joking when she asked all those questions to him. So, does that mean she has amnesia, or something of the sort? If she has amnesia, then how the bloody hell did she get it? Sure, she could be a klutz at times, especially that incident back when it was the case in Mai's school when she destroyed one of his equipment. But even if she's that clumsy, she wouldn't be _too_ clumsy, right? Or maybe he's just wrong and she really did lose her memories just because of a big bump on her head.

A lot of theories displayed in his mind, but all of them he let go off since it didn't seem like the right answer of how Mai's loss of memories occurred.

Maybe it has to do with the case they just finished yesterday?

Naru frowned slightly at the thought. It would make sense with the memory loss if that was connected to the case of the ghost of Sousuke. Yeah, it's most likely the answer to the problem. The question is... How is it related?

Mai bit her trembling bottom lip. She looked at Naru with uncertainty.

Naru realizes her look of distrust, and he felt sadden for some reason. Almost like he didn't like the idea where they are back to square one where they treat each other like strangers. But... why would he think of that? Why did that thought alone of Mai not trusting him make his heart feel like it was being aggressively twisted around in his chest?

He made her look him in the eye, and not breaking eye contact to make sure she gets the message that he is not lying at all.

"Don't worry, Mai." He said in a gentle and soothing voice. "You may not trust me now, but I promise you that I'm not here to harm you. Now, tell me what's bothering you... please?" It's a rare thing for Naru to use that word, but he needed it so that he could gain back Mai's trust.

Mai flinched, surprised at him saying the word that only comes once in a blue moon from him. Naru was aware of the look of surprise, but he saw that Mai then frowned, her expression looking like she just asked "why did I react that way?"

"Mai," Naru spoke, trying again to make her open herself to him. "You can trust me. I won't hurt you. I'll do whatever I can to help you, and if you really can't remember me, I'll make sure that I could make you remember again."

Right now, he really didn't sound much like himself, and Lin was surprised by it too. But even if he sounded out of character, he really needs Mai to listen and trust him.

It took a moment of hesitation for Mai as she stared back at his deep blue eyes, but it did not take long until she nodded her head to him. She was shaking a bit, but he could see a glimmer of hope and faith in her eyes. And that was just enough for Naru.

"Now," he spoke gently. "Tell me what happened, and don't leave anything out..."


	5. Chapter 5: Conflicted Feelings

**I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Conflicted Feelings**

 _"Okaa-san! I have an idea of what to do with the recorder Otou-san gave me!" A girl around ten-years-old with big sea-green eyes sparkled with excitement. She was pulling her mother's skirt, jumping up and down._

 _The mother of the girl giggled. "Oh, really now, Aki? What have you decided then?"_

 _The little girl gave a big smile, little baby teeth showing under her lips. "Because my three new friends usually come when I'm not around, I want to record myself a message. That will be our way of talking whenever I'm not there. Isn't that great, Okaa-san?"_

 _The mom smiled warmly at her beloved daughter. She picked her up and held her in her arms. "That's really smart, Aki! I'm so happy you found a way of communicating with them." She kissed the girl's cheek, which made the girl gave a cute giggle._

 _"Also, Okaa-san, I made them nicknames! Isn't that what friends do to their friends, right? They'd make names that only can be used between them. I want to do that with them, too!"_

 _"Really?" The mother said. "Well, they'd like that! What are their nicknames then?"_

 _The girl puffed out her chest, a proud smile on her face._

 _"I'm going to call them Hori, Dori, and Tori!"_

* * *

"Mai! You lost your memories? So does that mean you don't remember me anymore? It's okay! I'll help you get back your memories!"

Naru watched as Bou-san walked up to Mai, arms wide open to her, but she flinched as Ayako swings her purse to whack Bou-san on the back of his head. The sound echoed throughout the room and Bou-san bent down, hands cradling the back of his head.

"Ugh... What was that for, huh?" Bou-san looked up at Ayako, who was busy examining her newly polished nails.

"Well, let's just say that you saying that to Mai would make you sound like a creepy pedophile. Next, you're just scaring her, since she does not remember you and may think that someone doing that to her might be the most suspicious. And lastly, you're disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah. You too, as well, you old hag."

"Why you...!"

And the same routine as usual. A fight. No surprise.

While Bou-san and Ayako were busy at each other's throats again, Naru watched as Hara Masako quietly, but elegantly, walked up to Mai. Masako and Mai may fight most of the time (obviously for winning his attention) but they were close as how real friends would be with each other. And what surprised Naru, though he didn't show it, was when he saw Masako looking sad at Mai.

She held up her sleeve to cover her mouth, but Naru knows that there, behind those sleeves, was lips tugged down in a pout.

"Mai," Masako spoke softly. "You really lost your memories? So... you don't remember us?"

Naru watched Mai scratch the back of her head. "I'm sorry," a sad smile on her face. "I can't remember anything but my name in the meantime."

Masako nodded sadly, but gain back her posture when she walked away to where Naru is. She had a look of worry. Naru stayed quiet, but he was wondering what was bothering the medium.

"Naru..."

"Yes, Hara-san."

She glanced at Mai, but Mai was busy talking to John. She looked at Bou-san and Ayako to see if they would be listening to what she has to say, but they were busy still arguing about each other's age and stupidity.

"Naru," she whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. "I could feel a presence clinging to Mai."

Naru raised an eyebrow at that. "A presence?"

She nodded. "Yes, a ghost, to put it bluntly. I believe this is Aki which the ghost of Sousuke kept mentioning back in the previous case."

Naru held his chin with his right hand, thinking deeply. "If that is really Sakamoto Aki-san, then why is she sticking to Mai?"

Masako sighed and raised up her sleeve to her mouth again. "I don't know. But one thing is for sure... She's the cause of Mai's memory loss. I can also feel a strong emotion from her... She seems to be in a state of confusion. I could sometimes hear her barely whisper something about her wanting to remember, and wanting her to have her memories back."

"Okay then. We will be holding a meeting in a while of what should be done now. Also, observe the spirit every once in a while to see what we can learn from Aki."

Masako bowed slightly. "Yes, Naru." Then she left his side, sometimes glancing at Mai who was busy watching John mediate between the fighting monk and miko.

"Big boss really knows how to make people close to him become his slaves, huh?"

Naru turned to see Yasuhara exiting the small kitchen of the office. He was adjusting his glasses, an entertained smile on his face. Naru turned away from him, but spoke. "While we do the meeting later, I'll be asking you to also search up whatever we can know about Sakamoto Aki. What is her past and what happened of when she died."

Yasuhara saluted. "Yes, big boss!" He turned to go back in the kitchen, not before hearing Yasuhara whisper to himself about something of him being a slave to Naru... but a really useful one.

Naru turned his head and watched Mai again having a pleasant chat with John.

Due to her memory loss, she had a hard time trusting anyone. But even if she had difficulty in having faith on her own friends, she had grown to trust the priest. She trusts Naru, of course, but it took her so much convincing from him for her to rely on him. But when John came, he had such a nice and comforting aura that Mai found herself relax around John's presence. Typical for the kind priest to win someone's trust so easily.

He turned away his head to look away from the smiling Mai and John.

He does not hate the priest, but he felt slightly jealous that Mai can trust John that fast. It could be because he does not frequently show much emotions. The one who'd show more feelings would be Gene. And Naru knows that most girls back in England loved to hang out with the nicer twin than the cold twin. If he were Gene, would Mai...

He shook away those negative thoughts away, not wanting to continue that thought. He does not need that kind of thinking. He has a job to do, and it's not with being busy thinking of Mai favoring his twin brother than him. He's a professional. Professionals do their jobs, and to not let anything be a hindrance to their work.

He walked towards to his team, a serious look on his stoic face.

"Okay, settle down and let's begin the meeting."

* * *

Mai was staying in the office of the man, who is named Shibuya Kazuya, with the door slightly ajar. She was busying herself by scanning the titles of the books which are neatly arranged in the bookshelf. All are talking about supernatural and ghost stuff. He must like ghost stories maybe?

Why was she in his office when she could be sitting with him and his team in their meeting? Let's just say it felt quite uncomfortable with their eyes occasionally glancing at her when they think she does not notice. Didn't their mothers tell them it's rude to stare? But Mai couldn't blame them, since, according to Shibuya-san, the team are her friends back when she could remember her life. And they reassured her that she could have faith on them. So they felt troubled that she doesn't trust them easily now.

Mai smiled at the thought.

She wants to trust them. She _really_ wants to have faith in them in helping her. But she couldn't help but feel that something's wrong... like something bad is about to happen.

She shook her head. She must be _just_ paranoid.

Mai went over to the desk. Papers and files occupy on the table. She looked them over and saw that they were case files of... hauntings?

Something caught her eye, and she checked to see a single photo taped on the corner of the table. In the photo, the whole team was standing together with each other, an abandoned building behind them. The scene in the picture was just what you can expect from a haunted movie: a really gloomy sky and a scary-looking house. But despite the terrifying background, the team was just smiling back at the camera, as if they were just taking a group picture right in front of Disneyland.

They were all smiling, with so much joy in their faces. Well... all of them are smiling except for the Chinese man—the name is Lin, right?—and Naru.

Yes. Naru. That was the name that everyone in his team call him. According to them, when Mai still had her memories, she was the one who made up the name "Naru the Narcissist" for him when she first started working for him. Ever since then, the team decided to call him Naru like how Mai calls him Naru.

Mai glanced at the corner of the photo, and saw a message written using a marker pen.

Happy Birthday Naru!~

I finally found out when is your birthday, so I decided to give you this picture so that you can use it as a sense of comfort when you feel lonely! ^ ^

-Mai 3

P. S. TAKE A BREAK YOU WORKAHOLIC! It's your birthday so you need to enjoy it!

Mai let her fingers trace the picture, looking at herself in the photo smiling brightly beside an expressionless Naru.

 _Who is this man to me?_ Mai thought as she was not that aware that staring at the picture made herself smile. She felt a warm feeling spread from her chest, then to her whole body. It almost made her feel emotional. A feeling of nostalgia just by looking at the picture.

 _You love them so much, right?_

Mai gasped as she stepped back. She held her head in her hands as the voice—possibly a girl's voice—in her head spoke again.

 _Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to help you. Call me Hoffen-san. I know how you can get your memories back._

Mai raised her head up, looking around the room. "Who are you? How do I know you're not someone who's here to hurt me?"

A soft giggle echoed in her head. _I understand that you don't trust me now. It's your choice whether you want to follow my instructions or not, but I reassure you that I am here to help. You don't need to fear me, Mai. I want to also help Aki, too._

"And why do you want to help us? Who are you to me and Aki?"

A sound, like someone sighing through their nose.

 _Let's just say that I, too, want to get rid of Hori, Dori, and Tori too. They've been causing so much trouble already, so I want to do whatever it takes to help you in escaping the wrath of the three. And to do that, I have to help you and Aki get back your memories._

Mai plopped down on the chair by Naru's desk. She tilted her head up, and stare at the ceiling. What should she do? Can she trust this ghost? She hasn't known the ghost well enough to assume that it's a friendly ghost. But the ghost said that she wanted to help her and Aki. Mai hummed in contemplation.

Maybe she can give a bit of her trust right now. Then if the ghost proved worthy of her trust, then she can then give her full trust on the ghost. Just, right now, she must be wary and cautious. Mai gave herself a pat on the back (in her mind though) for thinking such an idea.

 _I know you still don't trust me, Mai._

"Oh..." Mai said. "I guess you can read my mind, huh? That was stupid of me of not thinking of that..."

There was a pause, then the ghost laughed.

 _Sadly, no. I can't read minds,_ Mai could imagine the ghost smiling. _But it's obvious of what you're thinking just by looking at your face alone. Your face is really like a book, you know._

Mai pouted. She has the feeling that she has been told that many times before.

The next words of the ghost then turned from a happy tone to a grave one.

 _Unfortunately, Mai..._

Mai looked up, even though she can't see the ghost. "Yes?" The ghost didn't respond immediately, but what she said next made Mai terribly worried.

 _I know that you have friends here that would also help you in getting back your memories... But... in getting back your memories, you'll be in danger of the wrath of the three they try to harm you and Aki. And because you'll be constantly watched by those three, then your friends would be in danger as well if they stay near you. The three wouldn't give a second thought if it means to hurt you by hurting your friends._

Mai's eyes widened at the message. The SPR gang will get hurt if they stick with her? She may not know them much since the time she woke up from her questionable amnesia, but one thing's for sure...

She will _not_ let them get hurt for her sake.

Mai nodded. "So you're saying I need to get out of here before the three starts attacking me, right?"

 _Well,_ the ghost said. _I didn't say anything that you should abandon your friends, but I'm just giving you a warning in advance that they may get hurt if they stay with you any longer._

The brunette nodded, getting up from the chair. "Okay. Then... What should I do? You can't just expect me to just walk out of this place without them questioning me on where I'm heading to, you know."

For some reason, Mai could imagine the ghost smiling when she said that.

 _Well, I_ did _expect you to just walk out of here like that. But I'll make sure to blind them long enough for you to sprint to the door and escape without them noticing of your absence._

"You won't harm them, right?"

 _No, just a temporary thing that would make them not see you. I promise to not harm them._

A nod. "That sounds like a good plan."

 _Good. Now..._ A giggle escaped from Hoffen-san. _You're a fast runner, right? Especially in the dark?_

* * *

"Hey, Naru-bou, we're really not going to exorcise the ghost while it's holding on to Mai, right?" Bou-san leaned forward on his seat to be nearer to Naru. "Who knows what Aki-san would do to Mai! She could start hurting Mai if we start exorcising her, you know?"

Everyone in SPR, excluding Mai, sat around the coffee table as they discussed what should be their move in making Aki release Mai.

Mai is placed in Naru's office in the meantime. She said something about her having the need to rest for just a little bit, so Naru gave her about approximately ten minutes for her to calm down. He could tell she felt uncomfortable. From what, he does not know. So he gave her time to collect her thoughts before she could hear his plan of how they would get back her memories.

"We won't try that yet, Takigawa-san." Naru calmly said to the worried monk. He turned to Yasuhara who was busy with his laptop. "What have you learned so far about Sakamoto Aki?"

Yasuhara looked up from his laptop.

"I've searched up her death. It turns out that she died of suicide. Police discovered her body in front of her school's front doors four years ago. It was found out that she jumped down from the top of the school. She didn't show any signs of struggle. A witness, who is a night guard, mentioned that he saw only her roaming around the hallways of the school. He didn't stop her because he thought that she was just a shadow the time he caught a glimpse of her going up the stairs. It was night time, so no students, nor teachers, were found anywhere. The two night guards that time were busy doing a patrol around the school's grounds, making it deserted inside the school when Aki made the decision of jumping off the building. Thus, with no evidence of someone forcing her, she died from suicide. Especially with the evidence of her writing a suicide note before the time of her death."

John shook his head sadly. "Poor girl. For her to end her life so sudden. Did it mentioned what was said in the suicide note of hers?"

"Yes, it's right here." Yasu straightened up his glasses as he started reading. "It is said that she couldn't take anymore of the suffering she had been receiving the past few months she had. She didn't mention of what caused her suffering, or what was it that she suffered from. The note also mentioned of blaming a bunch of people like some of her teachers and classmates for bullying her for a sensitive topic about her."

"What was the topic?" Ayako asked.

"I didn't look that up yet."

Bou-san hummed in thought. "But what makes me curious is that how does making Mai having amnesia have anything to do with her suicide?"

"Maybe she wanted to forget everything, and to discover that she wants to remember her memories again?" John tried guessing.

Naru sighed, then turned to Yasuhara. "Try searching up more information about Aki. Anything about her parents, friends, school... anything that would help give us an idea of what made Sakamoto Aki suffer."

Yasuhara started typing on his laptop. Few seconds passed before he looked up again. "Sakamoto Aki lived with her mother and her stepfather. Her real father was sent to jail when she was around ten-years-old in the time it was found out that he has been raping his own daughter."

Masako gasped as she raised up her sleeve to cover her shocked expression. "That's awful... For her to face such a thing in a young age."

Bou-san shook his head. "I don't think it would be pleasant for her to remember that if we help Aki-san gain back her memories."

"Indeed." Yasuhara said. "But after that, she was traumatized for a while as she was too scared to go near any male adults that time. Few weeks later, she seemed to forget any memory of what her father did to her."

Ayako sighed. "Yes. That would be the brain's mechanism of trying to prevent her from living in the fear of men."

Bou-san scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe that has to do with her giving Mai amnesia... right?"

Yasuhara went back to reading. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "There's something else..."

"What is it?" Naru asked, pressing his fingertips to each other as he watched the young man.

The next thing that happened startled the whole team.

As Yasuhara turned back to look at his laptop to read, the laptop closed shut all of a sudden, scaring Yasuhara as his fingers nearly got caught by it.

As soon as the laptop mysteriously got closed shut by itself, flames appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the laptop in its fiery embrace.

Yasuhara's eyes were wide as an owl's. "Oh, shoot!"

Bou-san stood up, ready to run to the kitchen to bring buckets of water to douse out the flames, but then the fire suddenly died. The flames just disappeared as if a big gust of wind stopped it.

And what's strange was that the laptop didn't seem to be burned. There were no evidences left behind of it being in flames moments ago. It just looks... fine.

Everyone just watched as Yasuhara tried opening his laptop then turning it on. The laptop didn't blink to life.

"It's not turning on." Yasuhara stated the obvious.

Masako gasped all of a sudden, making everyone turned their heads to look at the startled medium.

"Naru..." She whispered, but loud for everyone to hear what she said next. "I feel something... I feel a presence just now..."

At that moment, the lights flickered out, throwing the room to complete darkness. Earlier they covered the windows by closing the curtains, so no sunlight was shining down from the window. It's just as dark as the darkest nights.

There was a commotion as everyone tried their best to see in the dark.

"Ouch!" Ayako yelped somewhere in the dark. "You stupid monk! You stepped on my foot!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Bou-san sounded annoyed. "I wouldn't be stepping on feet now if it weren't too dark!"

Naru groaned. It was obvious this was the work of a ghost, since it's too dark to be an ordinary blackout. A blackout during the day would at least have a bit of light, but this one seemed like as if they were stuck deep in a cave.

In the middle of everyone trying to talk to each other to reassure one another of each other's presence, Naru thought he heard a familiar "ow!" somewhere in the darkness. Then after that, there was the sound of the door softly opening then closing.

"Lin." Naru simply said, then he heard a high-pitch whistle. But it was too late for Lin to even prepare his shikis because the time when the whistle echoed in the room, the lights came back on.

Once the lights are back on, Bou-san and Ayako started to run to his office as John, Yasuhara, and Masako tried to pick up the papers that fell to the floor during the short blackout. Naru and Lin looked around as Bou-san and Ayako came back, eyes wide as plates.

"Naru!" Ayako looked panicked. "Mai is missing!"

Naru silently cursed. He should have made Mai not stay in his office for too long and stay with them, so that they could keep an eye on her. The result for the unwise decision led to Mai's disappearance.

"Naru."

Naru turned his head to look at what Lin was pointing at. The front door was wide open.

 _Mai..._

Without any other thought, he started sprinting to the door, leaving his team shouting out his name.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Just as I said, I posted two chapters.

I was actually busy in school this week, but I somehow found myself to finish two chapters in just one week. I should give myself a pat on the back!

Anyway, I thank the people who bothered to leave reviews of my story. It really motivated me to continue when I'm still too shy to show my stories. So I give a big thanks to you guys and the ones who had the time on reading this story in the first place :')

Next update… just sometime next week. It might be just one chapter on the next update maybe…


	6. Chapter 6: Raindrops

**I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Raindrops**

Mai never had run so fast in her life. (Well, that's what it felt like, since she still does not have her memories yet.)

She ran, and ran, and ran. She ran as fast as her thin legs could carry. She ran with speed that is only used when escaping from danger. She ran with _no idea_ of what direction she should be taking. She just ran, in hopes of being far away as possible from the SPR office—away from her friends.

Although she was using whatever is left of her energy that's stored in her body to run as fast as she can, a pain bursts in her knee everytime she takes a step. A slight scratch took its rightful place on her painful knee, but it wasn't wide enough for it to bleed. Nonetheless, it's still painful.

How did she get that? Let's just say that it was gained during her blind escape from the office.

Back in the office, when she tried her best to maneuver in the dark, she moved too fast and ended up bumping her knee to something. She did it so hard that it made a bruise. After giving her poor knee a bruise, it was soon followed by a scratch when she moved her leg, accidentally bumping her knee to something sharp. Now she has a bad bruise with a wound on it. Bad luck, huh?

She ran through the crowd of people, all of them on their way to work, or their homes to their loved ones.

The skies were a dull gray. A drizzle of rain pouring down on the earth like a giant watering can.

People around her started to pull out their umbrellas to protect them from the attacks of the big watering can. Some of them just ran to seek for shelter from the drizzling rain. All the people were fine, but Mai had no umbrella, nor did she had the thought of finding shelter.

Fortunately, she was wearing her favorite lavender hoodie today, so she zipped it up and placed on the hood.

She is now ready to face the rain. She won't be running to find shelter, for there is only one thing in her mind. That thought is to run. Run, run, and run. Run to wherever is safe and away from her friends.

This is for their sakes. That's what she thought, and that is what she'll do for their own safety.

"AH!"

Mai didn't watch where she was going and ended up colliding with a man in a business attire. The man nearly lost his balance and fall on his butt, but Mai quickly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him up.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry, sir!" Mai bowed deeply as the man tried to straighten out his suit. "Forgive me! I didn't look at where I was going..."

The man scowled at her, but nodded his head anyway. He quickly walked away from Mai, purposely bumping her shoulder with his, making her stumble a bit. She must have made him so pissed.

Without further delay, she went back to running.

A distant rumble in the sky echoed from a faraway place. Mai flinched from the sound. Has she ever mentioned that she does not like thunders? It's not to an extent to which she has a serious phobia of thunders, but thunders are still scary whether you have a phobia or not!

The wind bit back at her legs with its coolness. It made Mai shiver slightly underneath her comfy jacket.

 _No time to find shelter. No time to find some place warm._

With that thought, she took a turn, still not quite sure of where she's running to.

She didn't realize that she passed through the gates of a certain park. Rain drops splashed everywhere and heavier now on the flowers and grass, bathing them.

Then a storm finally made its arrival.

* * *

Naru does not like running much. He prefers sitting on his office chair, a book in hand, with tea that Mai makes everyday for him. It is comfort, safety, and work that he seeks. Yes, he admits that he also likes work, but all those three are not the things he has right now for he's busy looking for a certain brunette as she is, once again, in trouble. (No surprise there.)

The rain started pouring heavily from the skies.

Naru groaned in annoyance. It turns out he's going to have a shower underneath the rain then.

He crossed the street to stop in front of a shop with a lot of junk being sold in cheap prices. The good thing was that the shop had a huge umbrella that is used to cover the things from the rain. So he stood there under the umbrella, thoughts swirling in his mind as he thought about Mai.

 _Where would Mai head to? Where is she now? Is she hiding herself from the rain right now?_ _She better be, or else that idiot will end up catching a cold._

 _"Na...ru... Naru...!"_

Naru's eyes widened slightly. That voice could only belong to only one person he knows of...

Gene.

He looked back and saw a huge mirror about his height, one of the items that were on sale for a cheap price.

On the mirror, he saw his reflection, but his reflection didn't follow his current actions as it tried to bang his hand in the mirror.

That's definitely Gene.

Naru walked towards the mirror, knowing Gene came here for an emergency.

His brother doesn't normally appear always to him. If it's something about the case, he'd mostly tell Mai the information once Mai falls asleep, telling her to relay the message to him. The first time Naru found out he could talk to his brother by looking at his reflection on the mirror was when they were on the case of The House of Nightmares.

The second time he talked to his brother, which would be the last time he did it, was when he appeared in the mirror of his bathroom to tease Naru of feeling so happy when he received a gift from Mai on his birthday. Naru then asked Lin the next morning if they could place a cloth on the mirror of the bathroom. Lin questioned about it, but gave up when Naru refuses to provide an answer.

Naru watched Gene as his twin brother tried to talk.

 _"...ru... Nar...u!"_ Gene talked in hushed whispers, but his tone sounded urgent. _"M...ai... Is...Dang...er... Aki is... protection...too...!"_

"Gene? What's wrong?" He can't understand anything his brother is saying. He almost sounded like Gene was trying to speak while underwater.

Naru watched as Gene tried to speak clearly, but no matter what he did, Gene could only muster out words that are incomplete or does not make any sense.

 _"You need to... Aki is... Mai must..."_ Gene frowned, frustrated that he couldn't give his message to Naru more clearly. _"Find...Mai...now..."_ At least that last part was a clear message.

Naru raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that what I am doing right now?"

Gene narrowed his eyes at him. He shook his head, giving the face that tells him that he does not have time to deal with his attitude.

"Gene," Naru leaned forward to his reflection, making it look like to whoever might be passing by that he was trying to see something on his face, when in truth, he was whispering back to his brother in the mirror. "Do you know what is going on with Mai? What is Aki doing to her and why she's doing it? Where is Mai?"

Gene's face looked panicked again, he opened his mouth to speak.

Somewhere behind Naru, "Are you interested to buy that mirror, sir?"

Naru looked back and saw a woman in her early thirties smiling at him. When she finally got a good look of his face, he smile widened all the more.

"Oh! What an eye-candy you are! I rarely get handsome young men like you to buy stuff from my store. Do you want a discount for that mirror there? I don't mind giving a discount to a beautiful man like you." She said with a giggle. Even if she's much older than him, Naru can definitely tell that this woman has intentions.

Naru scowled. He ignored the woman and looked back at the mirror, but he didn't see Gene. He only saw his reflection, which currently has a scowl on his face. Gene has left.

 _Great._

He didn't recognized it immediately, but when he looked down at bottom corner of the mirror, he saw an area of the mirror where it started fogging up. On the foggy area, Naru could make out a word written there as if fingers were tracing on the mirror earlier.

 _Park._

It was that one word alone that helped him have an idea of what to do next.

Naru turned and started walking away, trying to rack his brain of any memory of the nearest park.

"Sir, it's raining hard right now! You're going to get wet!" He hasn't walked far when the woman came running after him. She held his arm firmly, making him stop from his tracks.

Naru turned around to tell the woman to not be a bother to him when the woman spoke up again. "Stay here. I'm going to give you something."

She ran back to her store, rummaging through a box full of more junk that's also part of what is being sold in that cheap store. After a minute or so, she came rushing back to him with a dark blue umbrella in her hands.

"This is my ex-husband's umbrella. Please take it." She opened his hands and placed the umbrella in it. "Use it to protect yourself from the rain."

Naru looked down at the umbrella. It was just a plain old umbrella, but judging from its size, it's probably big enough for two people.

He closed his hand around the umbrella and gave a deep and silent bow to the woman. After that, he turned away and started walking to wherever the park he had in mind was located.

* * *

 _Got to find a good place to rest,_ Mai thought as she roamed around the park, soaked from head-to-toe with rain water. She was shivering from the rain and the cold, hugging herself to at least keep herself warm, even if it's just a bit. Her legs even felt wobbly from running for too long, and all she wanted was to just sit down and have a good cup of hot chocolate. Oh, how she wishes for that!

Unfortunately, she's busy walking towards a tree that was found at the furthest part of the park. She stayed under its shade, sat down and rested against the big tree.

She stretched her legs, rested her hands on each side of her, letting both legs and hands to enjoy the feeling of the grass on her bare skin. She made one hand of hers try stroking one of the big and thick roots of the tree.

"You don't mind if I rested for a while, Tree-san? I won't take too long."

The gentle wind made all the leaves rustle in response to her request. She smiled.

Her head looked up to the sky. The clouds all gloomy-looking. The rain pouring harder than ever. Big, fat droplets coming down like arrows raining down from Heaven, on their mission to reach their target to help the plants grow and cleanse the dirt from this world.

Mai felt some droplets splash on her nose despite the leaves of the tree shading her from the rain.

"Why are you crying, Sky-san?" Mai said softly to the sky. "Why are you sad, Sky-san? Please don't be sad."

A deep rumble echoed from the sky. Mai watched the lightning in the clouds pulsate with light in sync with the sound.

"It's okay, Sky-san. It's okay to cry. There's no harm in crying. You don't need to hide your crying."

All she heard was the whistling of the wind as she feels the wind make her hair gently fly around her, looking like she was in outer space where her hair is floating around due to the lack of gravity.

"Maybe you're hurt, Sky-san." She whispered. "Your heart hurts because of something, right? Maybe someone hurt you. Did anyone hurt you?"

Another rumble from the sky.

This is ridiculous! She's turning crazy if she's talking to herself. Only a person with a damaged brain would have conversation with the tree and sky... but she couldn't help it. She found comfort from talking to the sky, as if the sky was a person who is seeking for solace from its emotional problems.

She watched as the clouds slowly move by the wind pushing it.

As she watched the clouds travel in a slow pace, a feeling of sadness washed over her. But where did that feeling come from? Why was she feeling really emotional now?

She went back to staring at the sky. In watching the rain fall down from the Heavens during her sad state, she had the feeling of déjà vu.

 _Why does this seem so... familiar..._

Something flashed to her mind like a bright light, surprising Mai as she started holding her head in her hands as a throbbing headache came and invaded her mind.

 _"I'm sorry, Mai." A deep voice said to the little girl. "Your mom couldn't make it. We weren't able to save her in time."_

 _"No..." The little girl replied. "No, no, no... It can't be. That's not true! Mommy should be still alive!"_

 _What's this?_ She thought. _Is this a memory of mine?_

Another wave of light flashes and pierces through her mind. Making her cry in pain.

 _"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry, Mai." The man said._

 _The little girl squeezed her eyes shut, raising her hands to cover her eyes—to cover them from reality._

 _"No... No, please... No...! Mommy! Come back!"_

Mai groaned in pain.

 _"She's Taniyama Mai, right?" a woman's voice echoed in her mind.  
_

 _"I heard that she just lost her mom two days ago." Another voice replied.  
_

 _"So she does not have any parents left." The woman replied back.  
_

 _"Poor kid." A third person said with pity in her voice.  
_

No... Bad memories. Bad memories. Bad memories. She doesn't want to remember!

Mai screamed—a painful scream that could shatter any heart. She screams, but she can't hear her own screams because she's deaf to the world. Lightning struck down, but she couldn't see anything because of teary eyes. Freezing cold rain splashed down at her, but she is numb—numb from the cold.

 _There she is, staring at the sky—the crying—the mourning—the suffering sky._

 _She cried under those skies that very day, wishing for her parents to come back for her. Grief was the only thing she knows. Loneliness was her only friend. But the only thing she wanted more in the world was her family. She just wants her family to come back and take her in their loving arms._

 _"MOMMY!" Pain stabs her heart, making the girl cry out of loneliness and heartbreak. "Mommy... Daddy... Please..."_

 _Lightning struck the sky._

 _"Please... I'm all alone..."_

 _The sky cried along with her, mourning together with the girl for the loss of two people who were the key to her happiness. But now... they're gone._

Mai sobbed under the tree. The wind wailed like a thousand grieving souls. The tree couldn't provide her with protection now since some of the rain is being blown to her direction. Though its job of protection can't be achieved already, it was the tree that stayed by Mai's side.

Sure, this is the thought of a crazy person when she thinks that the sky and the tree can be her companion, but she is just so alone right now that all she wanted was someone who'd listen to her cries.

She dropped down her hands and looked up at the crying sky.

"It seems I, too, am being a crybaby today, huh?" Mai gave a bitter laugh, but it then became a sob.

She laid down her head on a big root of the tree, using it as a pillow. When she did that, she curled herself and hugged her legs.

She stared back up at the sky with tears in her eyes.

"It's a really sad day today... Isn't that right, Sky-san?"

A small hiccup escaped her throat, then it turned to a loud sob. "I... I am not sure if I want to have my memories back, since I'm just turning into an emotional wreck over here. But... it seems even if it hurts me... I still want to remember. Though... I think it's fine to be hurt and cry once in a while. I think I still want to believe that I have found a way to be a happy person."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought she heard a guy's voice whispering something to her that sounded like, _"Mai... you have a wonderful life. Don't give up hope now..."_

Whatever it is, she somehow found comfort in those words.

The flowers around the park did their dance as Mai took a deep breath to calm herself from sobbing more.

"Yes, that really sounds like an idea that might come from a masochist _—_ about allowing all those hurt to come into my heart _—_ but it's true. I feel like I've bottled up my feelings for too long. I have been filling a cup, and there's just too much already that even it is now overflowing with my emotion of sadness and hurt. I can't remember what I did with that memory of my mom, but I have a feeling that I've been holding on to those feelings for too long that I ended up hurting myself instead of hiding it."

She reached up her hand, reaching for the sky, almost like she was resting her hand on the sky's cheeks. Tears moistening her eyes.

"I think it's alright to cry. Crying helps release the emotions stored up in you. Don't let the cup overflow. It's needed to let it all out sooner, right...?"

She dropped down her hand and let it cover her crying eyes.

The rain poured down, soaking her clothes, but that's okay. The sky cried, covering up the sound of sobs that comes from the miserable brunette. She lets her eyes finally release the rain that was stored in her. Her rain pouring down from her squeezed shut eyes. Rain rolling down her cheeks and becoming a gift to the soil.

She lets her rain be a blessing to the grass, but she suffers the terrible pain from her heart.

Rain pours down, washing away the sorrows of both the world and the broken girl.

* * *

Naru saw ahead of him the park he has been looking for.

The rain was really coming down hard than just moments ago. There was even a storm that's brewing up in this part of the city. Thunder and lightning making its sounds and appearance in the gloomy sky.

He has to hurry and find Mai. It's not just about the worry of her getting sick from the rain, but it's also with the fact that Mai has a slight phobia of lightning.

Naru recalled the memory of when he first learned Mai being jumpy everytime there is a huge storm coming. He'd make a mean remark about her cowardliness and she'd get mad at him for teasing her. Then that would lead to an argument between both of them, but that would always help Mai keep her thoughts away from the storm. That's his way on making Mai not worry about the lightning, even if it means to be mean to Mai to make her not think about her fear.

He looked up at the sky, at the dark and thick clouds. He lets his mind wander in his thoughts.

 _Is Mai afraid now? Is she hiding from the storm right now? She should have found shelter by now or that idiot is going to get_ really _sick._

He stopped by the gates of the park, looking ahead at the scenery that the park holds in front of his eyes.

 _Mai, I'm coming._

* * *

A/N: I just finished my Physics exam in school and am sooooo relieved now! Now that I feel relieved (for now) I was able to work on this chapter.

Originally, Chapter six was supposed to be longer than this, but because it became too long I decided to divide it into two chapters, making it chapter six and seven. In other words, you get two updates. But I'm busy editing the seventh chapter, so it will take a while.

If there are any mistakes that I forgot to correct, then I'm sorry! I'm in a rush to post this before I start doing my research for my school work.


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort

**I don't own Ghost Hunt because I'm not worthy enough!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Comfort**

 _"Okaa-san," a girl with wide sea-green eyes looked up to her mother who was busy sewing up her ripped teddy bear._

 _The mother looked down at her beloved child. "What's the matter, Aki, dear?"_

 _The little girl pointed to outside the window. "Look, Okaa-san. The skies are crying. Why are the skies crying? Are they really so sad?"_

 _The mother was silent for a while, but later on she gave a soft smile that held warmth. "It seems the sky is quite depressed right now, hm?"_

 _She placed down her sewing kit and the bear, then picked up her child and gently placed her on her lap. "Aki, do you know you can seek comfort from misery?"_

 _Aki's eyes widened in response. "Eh? Okaa-san! How can there be comfort if someone is sad? Why, Okaa-san?"_

 _Her mother giggled, hugging her daughter. "Well, sometimes when someone is in the condition of where they are really sad, their minds realize something. Something very important that would help them ease the pain in their heart."_

 _"But... What does that person realize, Okaa-san? What is it?"_

 _The mother, as gentle as butterfly wings fluttering lightly on the girl's cheek, gave a kiss that lingers there for a few seconds. "You'll understand someday, Aki. And when you do, you'll remember my words. Always remember this, Aki. Promise?"_

The little girl giggled, hugging her mother.

" _I promise!"_

* * *

 _What Mai dreamed once she fell asleep was that she was back in the park with Aki again. The sky was still giving its wonderful shade of red as time just stopped on the moment of when the sun was in the process of lowering itself down from the sky. There was nothing different about the park ever since she last was in it. The only difference was that Mai and Aki are no longer in the form of ten-year-old children._

 _Mai and Aki were busying themselves on the swings just like the last time they met each other in a dream._

" _Aki," Mai spoke in the middle of the silence. "I was wondering…"_

 _Aki turned her head to look at Mai, an eyebrow raised in question. "Yeah?"_

" _You mentioned that the playground is our prison, right?"_

 _Aki nodded. "Yes, I remember telling you that already. Why, if I may ask?"_

" _Well," Mai stared off into the distance. "If the playground is our prison, then… maybe it only counts as a prison whenever I am asleep. Who knows… maybe all of this may not be real, since this is only just a dream. And you might not be real either." That's what Mai thinks, but she has a feeling that this isn't just a figment of her imagination and that all of this is real, it's just that it only appears in her dreams._

 _Aki shrugged. "I don't know. It could be that you're right and only one of us is dreaming and the other is just that person's imagination. But even if we are left with that thought, I keep thinking and feeling like this is all not just a dream."_

 _Mai sighed by breathing out of her nose. "Well, it could be that. And if this really is all real only in my dreams, then it makes sense that I can only be free from this prison is by waking up. If I fall asleep, then it's the prison I end up in again—just staying in this prison whenever I'm dreaming, and free whenever I'm awake."_

 _Aki sighed too. "Yeah. At least you get some form of freedom. I'm just stuck here with no one to stay with me whenever you wake up."_

 _Mai turned to look at Aki with a guilty face. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way! Maybe we can find a way for you to…"_

" _No, no! I did not mean it that way!" Aki said in a panicked voice as she waves her hands around. "I mean, sure, I don't like staying here at all, but I'm relieved that you get to have some freedom from this punishment at times. I don't want you to suffer the same thing as I am."_

 _Silence fell on them once again. They just took their time in watching the moving clouds as they went off to wherever clouds go in a place where time does not exist._

" _Hey, Mai." Aki was the one who broke the silence this time. "I'm sorry for the pain that you had to face when you were still a child."_

 _Mai gave a reassuring smile to Aki, but there was a tinge of pain in her eyes. "You don't need to worry. I now feel at ease just staying here already. Though… I'm pretty sure I'm just being drowned out by the rain wherever I am in the real world is anyway. My body is just so soaked right now under that tree… Tree-san."_

 _Aki looked at Mai sadly. "But… are you sure you feel alright about it, Mai? After all, it turns out that one of your memories was returned when I'm still stuck with no memory at all. The problem was that the memory that was given back to you had to be a painful one."_

 _Mai grabbed Aki's hands and held them in her warm hands, not forgetting to give a soft smile. "I appreciate you understanding my pain right now, but believe me when I say that it's all right. I may have started with a really bad memory, but I think I can manage it if it means to finally remember again. The same goes for you, Aki. No matter how terrible it is, just accept the memory since memories are as precious as the most precious stones after all."_

 _Aki just stared into Mai's eyes, detecting that she_ still _is not okay, but decided to let the issue go so that Mai would be at peace with Aki letting herself to pretend that Mai is indeed fine. "Okay. But if you really don't feel fine at all, then don't hesitate to talk to me. I'll listen. I promise you that."_

 _Mai smiled. "Thanks."_

 _The wind started to become stronger than last time as it blew at the leaves, making them fly around in their little dance. And as the wind gently howled, Mai and Aki jumped when they heard a voice from far away from them._

"… _ai… Mai!"_

 _Both girls turned around and found a man standing at the edge of the forest located beside the playground._

 _Aki raised her eyebrow while Mai gasped._

" _Naru? What are you doing here?"_

 _Sure enough, a man with dark hair and wonderful blue eyes was there at the edge of the playground, looking at Mai with an emotion that looked… urgent?_

 _Mai went towards the man as Aki followed her from behind. The man was slamming his hands on the air, but for some reason, everytime he slams his hand on the air, some kind of blue light ripples to where his hand was. It almost looked like his hand was really slamming on to something, but it was something that was invincible that Mai can't see with her very own eyes._

" _Naru," Mai walked up to the panicking man. "How did you get here? Why are you in my dream?"_

 _She stared into Naru's deep blue eyes… but she has this strange feeling that this person isn't Naru. But that's impossible! It's not like he has a clone of himself, right?_

 _He looked straight at Mai's eyes, as if telling her to listen carefully to what he is going to say._

" _Mai… You have to…sten to me! Whatev…must not…llow…she…else…take away!"_

 _Mai just stared at the man in confusion. She glanced at Aki to see if she understood what he was saying, but it seems that even the girl does not clearly understand what he was trying to say too. Mai turned back to him._

" _Naru, what's going on? I can't understand a thing you are trying to say."_

 _The man shook his head, but his eyes widened when the three of them felt a gush of wind blow at them. It sent shivers running down Mai's spine, but she does not know the reason why. For some reason, the wind made the man look all the more panicked. He rested his hand on whatever is separating him from the park, making blue light ripple again just like what happened earlier when he slammed his hands on the invincible thing._

" _Mai! Try to…memories…feelings!" the wind suddenly became too strong for their liking. "Help Aki by—"_

 _The sentence wasn't finished when a blue-like mist suddenly appear right under his feet, covering his whole body, then it quickly dissipated… but there was no sign of the man anywhere. It was like he was vanished by the blue mist._

" _Naru!"_

 _But there was no response from the man, just the blue mist disappearing into little sparkles like tiny stars._

 _A rumble trembled the earth, making the earth shudder violently. Everything in the park started shaking, some of the things looking like it would fall on both girls if they don't move out soon._

 _Mai and Aki dropped down to the ground, covering their heads._

" _Wh-What's going on?" Mai shouted to be heard from the loud rumble of the ground shaking._

" _Earthquake, maybe?" Aki was busy hugging onto one of the legs of the park's slide, holding on for dear life. "But if this is a dream, then why does this earthquake feel real?"_

" _I... I don't know!"_

 _CRAAAAAAACK!_

 _Mai and Aki looked down to see cracks starting to form on the ground, travelling everywhere in the park. And judging from the direction the cracks are heading to, it was heading off to…_

" _Mai!"_

 _It was too late, as the ground opened up its wide mouth, swallowing the brunette to the dark abyss, and into its dark stomach._

 _Mai thrashed her arms around, trying to grab on to something. But her fingers grabbed on to nothing but air._

 _Is this the end? Would her life flash right before her eyes for her to recall her memories before she goes off to wherever dead people head off to?_

 _It doesn't seem like that was the answer._

" _AHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _MAI!"_

 _Aki reached out her hand to Mai as Mai falls into the pool of darkness._

 _Then it was silent._

* * *

 _She opened her eyes to see that she was in a room that looked like it was once owned by a little girl before. The room was supposed to look pretty, but it looked horrible now since all the stuffed toys that were sitting all around the floor had their limbs and heads ripped apart from their bodies. The bed sheets and curtains were ripped too as if someone came rampaging into the room and started cutting everything using a knife, giving the room a bad look._

 _Where am I? What is this place?_

" _Hello, Mai."_

 _Mai squeaked, turning around to see a girl standing right behind her. But for some reason, her face was covered with the same blue mist that she saw Gene disappear in to._

 _The girl walked up towards Mai, a devilish grin suddenly showing after the mist lifted up a bit just enough to show her mouth. "Are you ready to play the game, dear, sweet, Mai? I assure you that it's going to be TONS of fun!"_

 _Mai took a step back, but couldn't go far when she felt her leg bump to the edge of the bed. "What game? What just started? Who are you and could you get out and never enter my life ever again, pretty please with a cherry on top?"_

 _The girl just stayed quiet for a second before she broke to a fit of giggles. "My! It seems you still have a sense of humor even if the others before you would normally be begging me to not hurt them."_

 _Mai raised an eyebrow. "Others?"_

" _Why, yes!" The Mist Girl (Mai decided to call her that now) said, looking happy for some reason. But it was the kind of happiness that you might see from a serial killer. "Do you really think that you were our first player? That would seem arrogant of you, don't you think?"_

 _Mai gasped. There were others who suffered the same fate as her before? "Wh… What did you do to them…?"_

 _Mist Girl sighed contentedly, like she was thinking of old nostalgic memories from her past. "Oh, it was quite delightful, I must say. But, sadly, they gave up easily and were soon gone from playing the game." There was that same devilish smile. It makes Mai think that she does not want to know what "gone from the game" means._

" _Anyways!" Mist Girl clapped her hands in delight. "Is Aki still sticking around with you? Ah, good! I can still feel her presence sticking to you. Don't want her to avoid from continuing this game any further. After all, she should never abandon her friend, and it seems that she's proving her loyalty by staying with you. Ain't that true friendship?"_

 _Mist Girl then took a step back and opened the door behind her wide open, showing a tall man standing outside the room as if he just stayed idle there until Mist Girl would open the door for him. For some reason, his features looked quite familiar… but Mai can't ever recall seeing his face before—well, obviously it could be because of the amnesia. She forgot about her own memory loss. Could someone even forget something that they have forgotten, too?_

" _Okay! This information is for Aki, but since Aki is just merely a ghost and she just lets her spirit cling to you, Mai, then I'll let you know this important information too. Great, no?"_

 _Mist Girl took another step back to stand side-by-side with the big man, her hand gestured to him as if she brought something for school for Show and Tell._

" _This man, here, is your father, Aki. Your real father."_

 _The man smiled to Mai, and that smile of his made her body shudder, making her feel disgusted for some unknown reason. Mist Girl continued._

" _I know it would seem unfair if I gave you the answer of a memory of yours without you doing something to earn it, but I think you really need this tip right now to understand your current situation here."_

 _Mai gulped. "What…?"_

 _Mist Girl continued. "Your father here, when you were ten-years-old, molested and raped you, giving you nightmares every night, making you have the pathetic phobia of every men that is even a meter near you." She looked at Mai, who had her hands raised up to cover her shocked expression, and this caused her to smirk. "He continued playing with your little kiddy body until one day, that good for nothing Sousuke found a way to alert the police, making them arrest your father and bring him to prison. But his work wasn't in vain for even if he was arrested. You were scarred for life, even with you being still too young to have the full understanding of what just happened."_

 _Mai felt tears starting to sting her eyes as she felt Aki, somewhere deep within her mind, moving around feeling really uncomfortable and horrified at the same time._

" _That's… That's…"_

" _Interesting?" Mist Girl suggested with the man, Aki's father, chuckling beside her. "What is it? Exciting? Thrilling? Delightful?"_

" _Horrible!" Mai exclaimed, and she could almost feel Aki agreeing to what she just said. "It was horrible!"_

" _Ah, yes…!" Mist Girl smirked at her. "Yes, yes, it was horrible. HORRIBLE INDEED! That was the pain that I wanted you to feel again now. How could a ten-year-old understand the horror of being raped when she does not understand a woman's treasure that they need to protect? Now that you are old enough to understand the scary thing about rape… How exciting it would be to see your reaction to that!"_

No, no, no… _Mai could hear Aki mutter, scared, in her mind. She tried to step back, but forgot about the bed. That stupid bed! Preventing her from moving away from Mist Girl and Crazy Daddy should be a crime…_

" _But… because Aki does not have a body anymore—because she's dead—then I think sweet, little Mai will have to be her substitute then!"_

 _Mai's eyes widen. "HUH?"_

 _Mist Girl turned to look at Crazy Daddy, pointing a finger at the cowering brunette. "Would you do the honors?"_

 _The man smiled, showing his pearl whites. He turned to Mai with the eyes of a predator—a starving predator._

 _He walked towards Mai with just two to three strides and was right in front of her in just three seconds. Mai tried to inch away from him, but only ended up making herself fall on top of the bed. The man seized up the opportunity and trapped her by holding her down on the shoulders. A dark chuckle vibrated through his chest, making Mai motivated to try struggling away from him._

No! Please, no! _Aki cried and begged in her mind, but Mai was busy trying to give it her all in her fight for freedom in the man's grip._

" _Make her suffer!" Mist Girl cheered on with a singsong voice. "Suffer! Make her suffer! Nothing else but suffer!"_

 _The man cackled as he, to Mai's horror, with one hand holding her down and the other reaching for his pants, unzipped his pants._

 _It took all that she had to not faint from seeing the sight that she has never seen from a man before. Also, it was because of Aki screaming her in head that kept Mai from fainting to unconsciousness._

No, stop! _Mai squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed for help. But she knows it's a dream. And there is no one who could help when you are stuck in your own world of dreams…_

"…Mai…"

 _A voice, even if it was soft, echoed through the walls of the room as if it was spoken out loud. Mist Girl heard it too since she started growling._

" _That party pooper! He thinks he could become the 'Black Knight with Shining Armor' whenever he wants and foil my plans?"_

Black Knight? _Mai wondered about it when the same voice spoke up again._

"Mai… Mai…"

 _Mai's eyes widen when she recognizes that voice. It was Naru._

" _N…Naru?" Mai whispered hopefully as she looked around the room, as if she was trying to find Naru on the ceiling. "Naru? Naru! I'm right here! Help! Save me, please!"_

 _A light started bursting at the corner of the room, spreading its rays to every inch of the place._

" _NO!" Mist Girl looked furious as she shouted to no one in particular. "You're interrupting us from the game! And I thought that the timing was right when I chose the opportunity to ruin both of their lives! This is SOOOOO unfair!"_

 _But no matter what Mist Girl said, the light just kept on spreading everywhere, and now is spreading to Mai's form. When it touched her body, she felt a sensation of safety and comfort with it, and, for some reason, a feeling of complete trust and faith that this light would bring her to somewhere safe._

 _How could Naru make her feel that way when she still has trouble trusting other people in her state of memory loss? The aura he radiates around himself is cold and filled with arrogance. But it also felt warm and kind at the same time. How does Naru do it?_

 _In the meantime, the light made her relax as any thoughts of negativity was washed away as if she made herself have a cool and soothing bath. She could hear in the background Mist Girl ranting more about Naru's interference, but Mai could care less to what she is thinking._

 _She gave a small but happy smile as she lets the bright light cover her dream world in its warm and inviting embrace._

"…Mai… Wake up…"

* * *

"…Mai… Wake up…"

Naru watched as he saw Mai stir from her sleep. She stretched her arms and legs when she finally opened her eyes to meet his mesmerizing blue eyes.

He remembered walking all around the park to find the brunette he was looking for, and would have went home without finding the said brunette if he didn't so happen to glance at the biggest tree of the park that stood near the forest.

When he finally reached to the location she was hiding in, he then found out how soaked she was from the rain. It almost looked like as if she went for a dive in a lake, and came out all drenched with water. In other words, nothing left of her clothes is dry.

When Mai sat up, it took her a while to notice her surroundings, then notice the person in front of her. What she did next surprised Naru, but he must admit that he's not complaining about it.

Mai, without a word, raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He was crouching that time, so he was just near enough for Mai to reach him then pull him down. He was frozen as Mai sobbed, covering her face on his neck. He tried his best to not lose his grip on the umbrella that he is using to shield Mai and him from the rain.

 _What's this?_ He questions in his mind, but didn't mind to think of an answer as he uses his free hand to start stroking Mai's damp hair, uncurling the knots.

"N-Naru…" she whispered, her breath slightly tickling his neck. "Naru… N-Naru…"

"I'm here, Mai." Naru spoke gently, now rubbing circles on her back. "I'm here."

Mai sighed happily, then sobbing once again on his neck, but Naru allowed her.

Naru wanted to ask questions, but he decided that now isn't the right time. Mai needed to calm down a bit. More importantly, she needs to be brought to someplace warm, and have new and dry clothes before she would get sick, since he could feel Mai's body shaking from the cold. He placed his arms around her to give her warmth. At least that's some help that could keep her warm in the meantime.

Both of them stayed in that position as the rain continued pouring down to the world. Raindrops washing away all sorrows and providing comfort to them.

* * *

A/N: And here's the seventh chapter! That's two updates in one day. I'm now exhausted, so now I'm going to take a break (then worry about my school work in a while.)

Please review, favorite, and/or tell me on which parts I need to improve on! I would like to see if this story is still entertaining you because I'm actually surprised that this story is, so far, surviving. Since I thought I'd give up on the story long ago. But it didn't happen and am still updating it! ^ ^

It's okay, I'm not just randomly typing up scenes. Everything (almost everything) I place in this story has a reason and may give clues of what will happen in the end. Because I planned out the story and chapters before I started typing down chapter one. I feel so organized when normally I'm not an organized person! *proud face on*

Anyways, I'm exhausted... Will update anytime next week (if quizzes don't delay me.)


	8. Chapter 8: Hangout

**A Ghost Hunt Fanfic. So I do not own anything but the OCs here.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Hangout**

"Where do you want to go, sir?"

Naru shut the door of the taxi before turning to look at the driver. He told the driver the address of SPR, then they were off.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Mai sticking herself to the other door, a distance away from him. She was busy staring at the window as it decorated itself with rain droplets. Mai was stuck in her own world, but it does not seem like the brunette was even slightly aware that she felt cold, for her whole body was shaking from the low temperature caused by her wet clothes and the air conditioner of the car.

Naru just watched her as she wipes away some dewdrops that were busy rolling down from her eyes, then down from her cheeks—but could it be those were tears? After all, she just went to an emotional breakdown not too long ago.

He sighed after a while and slowly took off his jacket. The sound of his clothes rustling seemed to break the concentration of Mai since she turned to look at him. But when she turned her head to face him, she was only met with the sight of the jacket flying straight to her face, covering her vision completely as the jacket lands on her face.

Mai removed the jacket that was covering her and was about to scold him for doing such a thing to her, but Naru just turned his head to stare off at the surroundings passing by from his side of the window.

From beside him, he could hear Mai trying to put on his jacket, then making herself comfortable at her side of the car. He tried to peek from the corner of his eyes, seeing that the girl was snuggling comfortably underneath his jacket, a satisfied smile brightening up her face. This made him smirk.

"Are you enjoying yourself there with my jacket?"

Mai turned her head to him as quick as a snap, eyes wide as if she was caught doing something that she shouldn't have done. In that instant, a blush crept up to her cheeks as she opened then closed her mouth like a fish out of the water.

She turned her head to look away from him. "Sh-Shut up! I… I'm just cold, that's all!"

Even if she wasn't looking at him, he could see that even her ears were red from embarrassment.

Deciding to let her die from her own embarrassment, he turned to stare back at his window, waiting for the taxi to reach SPR, so that he could return Mai to safety and continue planning with his team to find out on what _really_ is going on…

* * *

What Mai saw when they reached SPR was a furious (though maybe a bit relieved) monk and miko. They eyed Mai as if they were parents that found out that their child broke a vase without telling them the truth. Seriously, they really do look like parents if they stand together by each other's side as they stared at her. And the looks they gave her are similar to a mother's and father's concerned look to their child.

Ayako walked up to Mai, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring down to her eyes.

"Mai! How could you do this to us? Leaving us behind, then getting soaked from the rain? You'll end up making us grow out so much white hair by the time we find your memories!"

The monk walked up to stand behind the miko. He had his arms crossed. "Well, I don't think I'll be growing the white hair here. After all, isn't natural for an old lady like you to grow white hair as they age further?"

Ayako glared daggers at the monk.

Before a fight could break out between them, Lin went towards Mai with a towel in hand. He placed the towel around her shoulders. Mai buried herself deeper in the comfy embrace of the towel.

"Thank you…" The corners of her lips lifted up to a small smile, but it was a sincere one no matter how small it was. The man nodded then turned to Naru.

Naru, understanding why Lin was looking at him, passed over his wet jacket to him. Lin accepted it and walked away, not before saying in a clear voice that he'll make tea for her and Naru.

Naru then turned his head to look at all of the people in the room, especially to look at Mai with a warning in his eyes that threatened her to not run away again.

"Now that we have Mai here with us, I believe we should continue with the meeting. But we should start on it later since Mai and I need a new change of clothes."

Mai saw from the corner of her eye someone taking a step forward to Naru. It was Masako.

"Naru, if you want I could go now and buy some clothes for both you and Mai to change in. The nearest clothes store isn't too far, and we do not want you and Mai to get colds now."

Mai's eyes widened. Masako buying clothes for her and Naru? It would be much cheaper if she just finds them a towel to keep themselves warm. Besides, Mai doesn't like the feeling of people spending too much money for her. It makes her feel like a burden to them.

Before she could say anything, Naru bowed slightly to Masako. "That would be nice, Hara-san." That wouldn't be nice.

"U-Um," Mai stepped forward to Masako, palms up. "You don't need to go that far and buy us clothes! A towel or two would be enough to keep us warm."

Masako looked at Mai with eyes that were hard to read, but she just shook her head and gave the girl a soft smile. "No. It's my decision on whether I want to buy both of you new clothes or not. I also don't want the both of you to get sick." She bowed deeply to Mai and took her leave.

"A-Ah, err, wait!"

Mai was about to persuade the medium to stop her from exiting but was stopped when Naru rested his hand on her shoulder, making sure she does not escape from his grasp.

"Just let her, Mai. She has a point of making sure to not let us get sick."

Mai wanted to protest, but she has the feeling that what Naru said was probably true. So she just let it go.

"Okay…"

She heard the door click shut behind her, indicating that Masako just left the room.

Mai then felt exhaustion overcome her body, making her do a small yawn. Naru saw her sign of weariness and grabbed her arm to steer her to the couch, where John was currently at.

"I advise that you take a short nap," Naru said. "You seem to not have any energy left to even stand on your feet already. We will be discussing about our meeting once you have your rest."

He made Mai sit down on the couch, which Mai saw John giving her a warm smile. The kind priest patted his lap, signaling her to rest her head on his lap. Mai smiled tiredly, accepting his humble offer of allowing her to use his legs as a pillow. She made herself comfortable on the couch before she had herself make her body relax to allow sleep to overcome her.

She looked up to see Naru, who was looking at her strangely.

 _Huh?_ Mai rubbed her eyes. _Did I do something wrong? Do I look strange or something?_

She watched as Naru glances from John, then to Mai's head on his lap, and then to John's smile to Mai. He started to frown a bit, as if something from what he saw annoys him. And there's something about his eyes… They seem to darken with emotion. An emotion that seems similar to… jealousy?

Mai pretends to not notice him observing her and John, but she did gave a small smile to Naru. "Night, Naru."

His blue eyes widen, slightly. As if he was caught observing something that was supposed to be a secret. But the surprise didn't stay there for too long before he gave a slight nod. A meaning to that nod: _Night._

He turned around, back facing her, and was about to leave. But he stopped. There was a tug from his jacket.

He turned around to see what was tugging at his jacket, seeing that it was Mai's hand that was the cause of preventing him from leaving. He looked at Mai with an eyebrow raised. And saw her gave the same smile, but this time with a slight tinge of pink from her cheeks.

"Th… Thanks, Naru… for helping me…"

Mai watched silently. Naru stood still. John watched Naru's reaction. No words were exchanged for a while. But it didn't lasted long when Naru nodded his head again. Mai had to see closely that there was a certain warmth in his usually cold and emotionless eyes. That made her heart flutter in her chest for some reason.

This time, he finally left, leaving her alone with John who was having fun stroking her damp hair, untangling the knots.

"Go ahead and close your eyes, Mai. You seem so tired. I'll wake you up once Masako is back with new clothes." John whispered to her, softly. Mai nodded her head.

"Okay. Just a quick nap. That's all."

The priest smiled, looking so angelic that it calmed Mai down.

"Okay, a short nap it is."

With those words said, Mai allowed her eyes to flutter close, waiting for sleep to envelop her.

 _But what if the nightmares come back?_ Mai ended up frowning at the thought.

John notices this and asks Mai on what was bothering her. Mai shook her head and said she was fine.

 _It's fine. No need to worry about it. It'll all be okay…_

 _Just sleep._

* * *

 _I did warn you, Mai…_

 _I told you that if you let your friends stay near you, then they would suffer the trio's wrath._

 _Now that you've forgotten the purpose of your own escape in the first place_ _—and now stay under the care of your friends_ _—beware of the consequences._

 _Beware of the trio._

 _They will make you the monster like how they made Aki into a monster back when she was alive._

 _Are you ready to become the bad guy of your own story, Taniyama Mai?_

* * *

A day has passed since the discovery of Mai's memory loss, and it is now Monday. It's the day where another round of torturing by the school starts for the week. Pity all students in the world. And Mai, fortunately, found herself not going to school that very Monday morning.

It was discussed by the whole SPR gang the other day that Mai would not go to school, since it would be hard for her if she has some kind of memory loss when she is in class. That will be troublesome. Not to mention the cover-up story they'll have to make to explain of Mai's memory loss. It's not like everyone's going to believe the explanation of a ghost causing Mai's memory loss. And even if they do, they would have to be people that are stupid enough to think that ghosts are real. Which a lot believe that they, indeed, are not real.

So, the question is: What will Mai be doing that day?

Well, that question was answered when two members of SPR—a certain Takigawa Houshou and Matsuzaki Ayako are their names—volunteered the other day that they will be making Mai come with them as they go around to different places in the city. They mentioned that the reason why they were going to drag Mai around to different places for one whole day was to try making her remember some memories of the places that—according to them—was where Mai used to hang out with both of them when they were free from work back when she had her memories.

Mai should feel happy. She _really_ should be feeling happy. She kept repeating that in her mind all over, and over, again. The funny thing is that she didn't feel _that_ happy at all. Sure, she felt some happiness, but majority of her emotions is more like… she's being cautious of something. What's that something? That she has no answer to.

Anyway, back to where she was!

They were now roaming around the streets, contemplating of where they should go next.

"Hey, Mai!" Bou-san called out as he looked down at the girl, a big grin plastered all over his face. "Up for some candy? There's a good candy shop just nearby. They sell the best candies that you could ever have!"

He leaned forward to Mai, a hand cupped at one side of his mouth, which was twitching up in a smirk. A playful glint in his eyes. "But we should not invite the old lady there to come with us. She might end up killing our joy by saying some bogus like 'candy will kill you' so that she could have all the candy to herself or something. Whadya say? Time to ditch the ol' nanny?"

A big slap was all it took to bring the monk to lose his balance and nearly fall on Mai.

The said old woman—err, miko—was examining her newly polished nails, pretending to look like she had done nothing wrong at all at the poor and injured monk.

Bou-san turned around to look at the miko, fire in his eyes. "What was that for, huh?!" But Ayako just continued her inspection of her nails for any damage on them. "HEY! Answer me, you old lady!"

Ayako raised up her eyes to glare at the fuming monk. "You call yourself a gentleman by rudely calling me some old woman? You dirty liar."

"At least I don't have wrinkles as deep as yours!"

Her eyes widened in shock. For a moment, she really thought she had such deep wrinkles. Bou-san smirked when he realizes that she fell for his trick. She believed his little lie for a while until she realizes a few seconds later (by the help of a pocket mirror she carries around) that she has been fooled by him. "Why you—?!"

She ran after Bou-san, which he was quick enough to dodge and run away from the fuming Ayako.

Mai just stood there, watching the whole childish fight happen between the miko and the monk, shaking her head as she started to see people stare at the sight of the fighting couple. Are they really adults?

 _They're like a bunch of kids fighting over something so insignificant,_ she heard Aki's voice mutter in her head. Mai nodded in agreement.

A grumbling sound. Mai placed her hand on her stomach. She heard Aki's laugh echo around in her mind.

 _Hungry, Mai?_

 _Yeah,_ Mai blushed a bit in embarrassment.

 _But we can't leave them alone though. They might end up murdering each other while we're gone._

Mai hummed in thought. _But we won't take too long. I'll just quickly buy something to nibble on then come back for them._

Mai started to walk away, leaving behind the fighting monk and miko.

 _Being by myself for a few minutes won't hurt right? I'm not some child who would go lost anyway._

She starts looking around for the nearest store (maybe she should look for the candy shop Bou-san mentioned) and buy something to eat a bit.

* * *

 _You shouldn't have done that, Mai…_

* * *

A/N:

First of all…

Yes. I am alive. Not dead. Not in Heaven. Still in Earth.

I had so much requirements needed in school and had exams the second week of my absence. I needed to finish projects and study well for quizzes, so that I could pull up my grades. Especially on Chemistry and Physics! (Though, I find myself surviving in Physics than Chemistry.) Then there's our research. Then there's the papers I needed to submit, and I already gave up counting on how many papers are there because I forgot to keep track already xD

There's ALSO the problem of me getting ready to be in college soon.

So this author's note is for me to say sorry to you who are still reading this story (THANK YOU!) who had to wait for SOOOOOO LONG for this story to be updated.

Also, I'll be making the chapters slightly (some random person: "Define 'slightly'") shorter than the usual. The reason is so that I get to make chapters fast and updated as soon as possible. That way you guys won't wait long!

Anyways, thanks for reading this far! And see you next time~

(I'M STILL SO SOOOOOOOORRY!)


	9. Chapter 9: Lost

**I own Ghost Hunt! (LIES! ALL LIES! DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING I TELL YOU! OF COURSE I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Lost**

"Ahhhh, that was good!"

Mai exited from a café while rubbing her stomach, in satisfaction for the sweets she had there. The price of all the food sold there aren't that expensive, so Mai didn't need to worry about bringing that much money in her pockets to spend on a light snack to nibble on.

An hour has passed since she silently snuck away from the fighting Bou-san and Ayako, and Mai is spending her peace and quiet around the city, finding ways to pass the time. Sure, it could be dangerous for her to walk around the place when she has no memory to help guide her way around the labyrinth of streets, but she wanted to feel a bit adventurous and look around to figure out where is this and where is that. Besides, it's possible a memory or two would pop up in her mind as she walks around. After all, everyone in the SPR group said that she has been in this city ever since she was born, so there must be a lot of memories to recover about the city, right?

 _Hey, Mai,_ the voice in her head said—Aki. _You sure you really want to walk around the city, alone? That sounds quite dangerous, you know…_

Mai sighed. She replied back to Aki by her thoughts.

 _It's fine. I'll be careful with my way around,_ Mai waited, along with other people, as they wait for the traffic lights to give the Go signal. _Also, I do want to try figuring things out by myself, though. As much as I really appreciate everyone in SPR lending a hand in helping me remember my memories again, I really don't want to burden them. You remember what Hoffen-san mentioned yesterday, right? They'd be in danger if we let them get involved more than they are right now._

The traffic lights shined a red light, giving the people by the side of the road a chance to cross. Mai joined in that crowd to cross over to the other side of the road.

 _But,_ Aki started. _I think they are involved with ALL of these already. Besides, they don't seem like the kind of people who would just leave you alone to solve your problems by your very self. Do you really think that they'd allow you to be the lone wolf to finding the solution to all this?_

Mai groaned. _I'm sure they'll give up trying to help soon. This is something that is too hard for them to solve. I would end up being a nuisance to their life and their work if I let them solve my problems anyway._

Mai finally reached the other side of the road and looked up at the sign, checking at what was the name of the street she is currently in. She could hear Aki cluck her tongue in thought in her head.

 _Are you really sure they'd ignore you soon?_

"Yeah. I'm definitely sure." Mai whispered to herself.

 _Really?_

"Really."

Mai chose to take the direction going to her right, so right was where she went.

A sigh was heard from Aki.

 _I still think this is a terrible idea._

 _Nah, it's not that scary. Just think of us as tourists who are exploring this city, enjoying their lives as they spend their holidays going to wonderful shops and trying new food. It's going to be fun!_

 _Yeah. Fun._

Sarcasm was tinted in Aki's voice, but Mai had the feeling that if Aki was alive right now, she could see her smiling, finally. Aki spoke up again.

 _Now, Miss Explorer, where are we going to? This seems like to be the busiest part of the city, to me. There's SOOO many people here!_

Mai looked around. She just realized that Aki was right. There were people everywhere! It's hard to walk around since it's like wading through the sea. She'd end up always bumping to other people, earning glares from them and Mai saying sorry over and over again.

After what seemed like an hour (actually it was five minutes, but it felt like it took a REALLY long time!) Mai finally reached to an area where there weren't that much people to bump to. And it was at that very moment she took her precious time to look around, facing up to see the sky glowing red with the beautiful colors of the sunset. The sun was about to set and disappear from the sky, and it will be nighttime soon.

 _Mai?_

"Hmm? Yes, Aki?"

 _Have any clue of where are we?_

Mai did a three hundred sixty view of her surroundings. Which way did they come from again?

 _Mai?_

"Yes?" She looked at street signs, but she has no clue still of where on earth are they in.

 _Mai._

"Umm…"

Mai laughed nervously.

A silence passed between both girls.

 _We're lost. Aren't we?_

Silence.

 _Mai._

"Yeah. We seem to be lost apparently," Mai finally admits. "Sorry."

Aki sighed.

This seems troublesome…

* * *

A knock from the door interrupted Naru from his thoughts. He had been busy reading a book—doing a bit of research was what he was doing.

He would have ignored it and continued with his work if he didn't hear Lin's voice from the other side of the door. "Naru."

Naru sighed. He closed the book, and called out to Lin, "Come in."

The door clicked open, revealing the tall Chinese man.

"What is it, Lin?"

Lin had a frown on his face. That does not seem to him that he's going to be delivering good news.

"Matsuzaki-san just called," He said with a grave voice. Sounds like bad news indeed. "She just said that Mai is nowhere to be found. She and Takigawa-san were busy 'discussing' some things, so their attention was away from Mai that time. After a short while, they found out that Mai disappeared and panicked. She could be anywhere in the city, so the both of them went to look around the place to find her."

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose.

Of course, why for a while did he think she was going to be safe with that monk and miko? Of course something like this would happen if she stays with them, and he ended up agreeing that it was the best choice for them to babysit Mai in the end. But now he regrets his decision.

Time to find that trouble magnet once again. Nothing new there, though.

Naru stood up from his desk and grabbed his jacket.

Lin raised an eyebrow to his boss, confused.

"Naru, where are you heading off to?"

Naru just finished putting on the jacket and passed by Lin by the door. "Where do you think I'm heading off to?" He reached the front door. "I'll be back soon. Someone's got to find that idiot anyway." Then he left.

Lin allowed a small smile grace his lips. Then he went back to work.

* * *

The sky was a beautiful shade of red and orange hues a while ago, but it is now painted with the colors of dark blue and black, making it dark enough for the stars and moon to shine and sparkle upon the night sky. And addition to the starlight and the moonlight, there is also the bright neon lights that came from the buildings of the city. Shibuya looked the prettiest when it's at night, and that is what Mai is busy marveling at right now.

"Gosh, I wish I had a camera. This would be a nice place to take a picture of."

 _Don't you have a cellphone? You could use that to take pictures, too._

Mai shook her head. "Don't have a phone. I checked my place, and even asked the people in SPR, and they said that they never saw me with a cellphone. So I probably don't have one."

 _Bummer,_ Aki's reply. _I r_ _arely hear of a high school student who doesn't own a phone._

"Not everyone has phones of their own, you know."

Mai was busy walking around the city, in hopes of crossing paths with Bou-san and Ayako. But they've been walking for more than an hour, and there were no signs of the silly monk and miko anywhere. Exhaustion is also another problem Mai is facing, and she could feel her feet hurt and her legs slightly wobbling from energy draining from her whole body. She's even starting to breathe heavily, panting for breath.

 _Want to take a break?_ Aki asked. Her tone full of concern for the tired brunette. _You won't do any good if you keep pushing yourself when you're obviously going to collapse any minute now._

Another deep breath and heavy breathing. "Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I feel fine."

 _No, you're not._

Mai sighed. She wiped her forehead at the first drops of sweat that started to appear.

"It's okay. I'll rest when I want to. If I become _really_ tired, then I'll find some place to rest and catch my breath. Satisfied enough?"

Aki hummed in thought, but a sigh could be heard after five seconds later.

 _Fine. Just… don't push yourself too much._

Mai smiled, and continued with her search. But during her search, she so happens to look to her side and saw a road leading to a group of houses. All the houses just looked like normal houses, with an average size and features. But… something about them seems… familiar—

A sharp pain invaded Mai's mind, making her groan from throbbing. It felt like there was a herd of elephants marching around in her head. She held her head in her hands, eyes squeezed shut, and teeth grinding against one another.

 _"Okay, Aki. Could you tell me where our house is located?" A mother asked her child._

 _"There, Okaa-san! Right there! The one at the far end!" The child pointed at the house located at the far end of the road._

 _A smile brightened up the mother's face, proud of her daughter. "Great job, Aki! You'll never get lost if you know your way home."_

 _"Yaaay! I'm right! I'm right!"_

 _Then both mother and daughter walked towards their home…_

The throbbing stopped, subsiding to small aches in her mind, then disappeared later on.

 _What was that?_ Mai thought to herself. _Was that Aki's memory?_

Aki was silent, but Mai couldn't blame her since the memory came unexpectedly when they were just busy thinking of finding their way back to her friends.

Mai slowly opened her eyes and looked at the direction of where she saw the mother and child in the memory walked to.

… _So, that's where my home was located in, huh?_ Aki finally spoke after a while of Mai staring at the far end of the road.

The house, from what it seemed from a faraway distance, looks just like the other houses. Plain and average in everything. But it was also different from the other houses since the walls seemed dirty and wooden planks were boarded up on the windows. The place looks deserted and inhabited.

"We should check it out… I think." Mai thought out loud, still staring at the house.

 _I'm not sure about this…_ Aki sounded afraid. _The place looks scary to me._

"But maybe we could find a clue of how to solve our problem if we check around the house though."

 _But…!_

Before Aki could say anything, Mai jogged forward towards the house.

"Home, sweet home, Aki." She joked around. "Home, sweet home."

* * *

 _Like a mouse attracted to a cheese on a mousetrap…_

* * *

Naru looked around the city, looking for a certain brunette that he imagined was doing something stupid right now and making herself get in trouble all the more. That sounded a lot like Mai, so it wasn't hard for him to imagine that scenario in his head right now.

He just met Bou-san and Ayako, and ordered them to look at a certain area of the city. They promised that they will call him as soon as they found the brunette that they are looking for.

But while focusing on the job of finding that trouble magnet of a girl, he took a few seconds of his time to look up at the stars.

Because of the lights of the city and light pollution, not much stars shone up on the sky, so it was saddening to see less beauty in the sky than back when the sky showed more stars.

Naru remembered back when Gene was alive, the both of them would sometimes sneak out of the house and go on the roof. They'd watch the stars together, and Naru would be busy explaining the science about the stars and space while Gene would tease him by pretending to fall asleep from his boring lecture.

But now… there's no Gene to watch the stars with him. His beloved brother was taken away from him, and he could never be with him ever again. Sure, he could still communicate with him, but there can't be physical contact this time.

And that feels… lonely.

Now, Mai's life is in danger if they don't find a way to fix the problem. If they don't hurry, who knows what the spirit would do to her. And Mai might even forget every precious memory she holds dear to her heart. It is known that it's the memories that creates a person's personality, and for that to be taken away will make the person lose their identity.

He lost his brother in the past, but he can't afford to lose Mai too.

They must hurry.

He eyed a constellation. The little dipper. The first constellation he found out when he started studying, just out of interest, about stars with Gene.

The man was not even slightly aware that a smile started to form on his face, which bears no emotion most of the time.

 _When all of this is over and Mai gets back her memories, maybe I could invite her to watch the stars with me…_

He looked away from the sky and proceeded to his search for the girl.

 _NARU!_

Naru froze. He heard it in his head, but he knows that voice perfectly well…

"Gene?"

Gene shouted something in his mind. Gene then became silent after he shouted, as if he disappeared right after he said his message to Naru.

Naru's eyes widened at his brother's message.

What Gene said confused him. It was his words that would echo in the young scientist's mind all over and over again, as if haunting him. More importantly, the message didn't make sense. The message his deceased twin brother gave him is the total opposite of the goal of gaining back Mai's memory:

 _Don't make her remember her memories!_

* * *

A/N: Sorry! I made the story in a rush, but at least that's two updates for today! _  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Family

**I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Family**

A creaking sound reverberated on the walls as the brunette cautiously entered the dark and lifeless house. Smell of rotten wood and dust swirled in a slow motion in the air. Mai noticed all of these details once she stepped into the abandoned place. The floorboards made squeaking sounds everytime she took a step on the floor. Only little light poured in through the windows, but not enough light to provide a clear view of the features of the inside of the house, since the curtains were kept closed shut. Everything about the situation made Mai think about those horror movies of dumb teenagers doing foolish things like breaking into an abandoned and haunted house. Then again, Mai must be one of those dumb teenagers too by breaking in an abandoned and haunted house, right?

 _I don't like this,_ Mai could hear Aki mutter in her head as she inspected a wrecked up couch. It looks as if someone with a knife had the delight of slashing at the poor couch. And if Mai looked closely, she could see some stains. Someone must have spilled some chocolate drink and never cleaned it up. Maybe…

Mai turned around to avoid looking at the stain any longer. There are some things in this world that are best kept as secrets.

 _Creak._

Turning her head, she checked the direction of where the sound came from.

 _Is there anyone else in this house besides me?_ Mai shuddered at that thought. _This is just like some other horror story._

Another creak echoed in the house. Sounds like it came from upstairs.

Mai took a look at the stairs. Some of the steps are broken, and some had some brown stains on them too. Now that Mai took notice of it, the brown stains she saw on the couch trailed from there to the stairs, leading to whatever it is up at the second floor. It was almost like someone went upstairs without noticing their chocolate drink was making a trail on their path, as similar as how a slug leaves a trail of slime on its path.

She only took one step up the stairs when she felt a sudden shiver going down her body. Almost as if she just opened a refrigerator, letting the cold wind blast at her.

Her senses were tingling, as if warning her.

 _M-Mai,_ Aki suddenly said in her head. _I have a REALLY bad feeling right now._

Mai couldn't disagree with her. She badly just wants to be out of this house now, but she has this feeling that whatever is there upstairs could bring them one step closer to whatever is happening to both her and Aki, and maybe help them solve the problem of her memory loss.

"Just a quick look," said Mai, "I promise that if things get out of hand, then I'll quickly run out of this house."

Another creak sounded again from above them, but this time a thud sounded after that. It sounded like something dropped up there.

 _All the more I want to be out of this place!_

Mai took a slow and deep breath.

"Let's make this quick."

Up she goes then.

* * *

"'Don't let her remember'? Dammit, Gene. Why are you making things all the more confusing?"

Naru was in a hurry as he tried to look for Mai and any evidences of where she may be. But it seems like luck wasn't on his side because he just entered the busiest part of Shibuya, which was overflowing with people trying to maneuver their way to their destination on the busy streets. Which is why Naru really despises the idea of making his way through those streets, since he will end up being squished up by that many people on the streets.

He could feel the annoyance building up to a higher level. At this rate, he won't be able to find Mai as quick as possible.

Naru reached out for the phone hidden in his pocket. He doesn't usually use phones, since Lin and Mai are the only ones who he assigns usually to accept calls back in SPR, but Lin suggested that Naru keeps a phone with him always. The Chinese man said that he should keep it, just in case he _really_ needs to use it. So this could be one of those times where he gets to use his phone for something, finally.

After dialing the number, he pressed the phone to his ear, waiting. The person who received the call was Ayako.

"Matsuzaki-san."

"Naru?" She sounded surprised. Can't blame her since this might be her first time to know about Naru having a cellphone. "Is something wrong?"

"It seems I will have to trust you and Takigawa-san to find Mai ahead of me. I am having a problem of finding as I am stuck with trying to make my way through all these people at where I am."

At that very moment, two teenage girls who passed by him caught sight of him—specifically, his face. They started moving towards him, asking him questions of what his name was and what his phone number was. The squealing of the girls was enough for Ayako to hear from the other end. Naru frowned at the situation he ended up with.

Before Ayako could even say anything, Naru heard Bou-san saying something to Ayako, which the woman scolded him to not shout it right at her ears.

"The monk tried asking some people if they saw where Mai went," Ayako explained to Naru once she was done scolding the poor monk. "And it seems this employee from a restaurant saw a girl that looks like Mai go to a neighborhood just nearby us."

Naru's interest perked up at the mention of a lead to where Mai might be, but that interest was diminished when the two annoying teenage girls started to try diverting his attention away from his phone, rubbing themselves on him like really determined cats who want to put their scent on someone's leg.

"Fine. Where's that neighborhood you mentioned?"

It was silent for a while from the other end, but not completely silent since Naru could hear Ayako discussing with Bou-san of where the neighborhood is located.

"It's just right beside SilverMoon Hotel."

Naru nodded. That place is not too far from where he is. If he could try to evade from the girls, run towards that place without further delay, then he could get there in no time. Of course, that won't be an easy task, since the girls were hard to shoo away.

"Alright. I'll be there in a while. Go, find Mai. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

He could hear Ayako hum in agreement. "Okay, we'll make sure to find Mai." Then he heard Ayako shout out to Bou-san about something before she ended the call.

* * *

Did Mai mentioned how much of an idiot she was? Of course it was stupid to just suddenly trespass to an abandoned house at the outskirts of the city. The evidence that give out hints that there would be trouble was too obvious already: an abandoned house, which lives at the outskirts of the city. That obviously screams out DANGER! And look at her. She agrees it's a stupid idea, but she finds herself doing it anyway.

She just entered the master bedroom at the second floor, and one evidence that could prove that she shouldn't have entered that room in the first place was when she saw what was inside the room. Gasping, she gags to see the sight of blood everywhere.

When she meant that she saw blood everywhere, she _literally_ meant there was blood everywhere—on the floor, on the walls, on the furniture, and lastly, on the bed. It already turned brown from aging, but it still looked gruesome to look at. What's more, the room reeks of it, too.

 _Mai, aren't you afraid or anything?_ Aki whispered in her mind, a voice full of worry as Mai scanned more of the room's surrounding to see what other secrets the room holds. Mai turned to look at the drawer at the bedside, and found herself a family photo on top of it. There in the picture, there was a man who had his arm around his wife, staring at her lovely. Right beside the loving couple were two girls, one taller than the other. The tallest one just stared back at the camera seriously, while the shortest one looked like she was in the middle of laughing really hard at something. At closer inspection, the little girl looked a lot like the kid version of Aki back when she met her in the dream of the prison that is a park.

A high pitch sound started to echo within the room, almost like a microphone that needs some adjusting. Voices are then heard with the high-pitch sound.

Another memory.

" _Uwaaah! The picture is nice!"_

" _Yes, Aki, it is. Do you like it?"_

" _I love it!"_

" _Haha, yes. This picture here shows us that no matter what, we'll always be a family. Which means we'll always be together. Do you understand, Aki?"_

" _Yes, Okaa-san!"_

The sounds were getting louder.

Her teeth was grinding against each other from the noise, _What was happening?_

" _NO! Otou-san, wh-what are you doing?!"_

 _A scream was then heard along with a man's moan._

" _O-Otou-san! It hurts!"_

 _A bang on the door is then heard._

" _GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU BASTARD!"_

 _There was the sound of things falling and crashing to the floor, as if they were being thrown around._

" _She's my daughter, so I get to do whatever I want with her!" A man's voice growled._

" _But for you to do THAT to our DAUGHTER?! Then you don't deserve to be her father!"_

The sound was getting too deafening already.

 _My family…_

A voice, even if it was a whisper, it was as if the owner of the voice was speaking through a microphone instead.

 _My family fell apart that very day. Where was the promise that we'll always be together? Where's that promise of never leaving? Where? Where's that promise?_

There seems to be banging all around the walls.

 _Why? I thought we'll always be together! WHY?!_

The place seemed to shake. The banging became more violent, and Mai worried that the place would have cave in if it had not turned calm and silent a moment later. It was peaceful, as if nothing happened. But the voice whispered one word before it disappeared—

 _Liar._

Peace now replaced the chaos that happened just moments ago.

 _What was that?_ Mai wondered as she made sure that nothing else would happen.

 _Mai,_ Aki finally said after the event.

 _What is it, Aki?_ Mai is now concerned. Aki sounded like something terrified her than when she got scared by the sight of the bloody room.

 _M-Mai, I… I feel…_

At that very moment, like a knife stabbed her through her skull, then to her brain, Mai screeched at the agonizing pain in her mind. She clutched at the sides of her head, as if squeezing her head could help numb the pain. There seemed to be an echo of laughing everywhere in the room, but Mai was the only one in the room. The laughing raised up in volume, but it seemed that it was her wails of suffering that were louder than the ever-growing laughter of nonexistent people.

After a long time of writhing and screaming in pain, Mai then felt lightheaded. Losing the strength in her legs to carry her body, she collapsed on to the floor. She felt herself going unconscious, but not before hearing footsteps coming towards the room.

* * *

It was her scream that was like a siren that signaled to where she was located.

It was her scream that made Ayako and Bou-san know that she was in trouble.

And it was her scream that made them know that if they don't get there in time, then something horrible will happen to Mai.

Bou-san was the first to reach the door of the old house. He started banging on the door, and it was a miracle that the old wood didn't cave in when he showed no mercy to it. "MAI! MAI, GET OUT OF THERE!"

Fortunately, the door wasn't locked, so Ayako shoved Bou-san away and quickly swung the door open with force, making a _BANG_ sound. Like two firefighters rushing into the burning house to save the kid trapped in there, they went sprinting to where the sound of screaming was coming from. They climbed the stairs three steps at a time without one of them stumbling forward. The screaming stopped once they reached the second floor. Both miko and monk went to the room—which they believed might be the master bedroom—and saw Mai laying lifelessly on the floor.

"MAI!" Ayako cried as she went towards the motionless body of their friend.

Bou-san stared, horrified, not wanting to hear that their beloved Mai has died. He just stayed rooted to his spot, too afraid to see that Mai will never open her eyes and see the world again.

Relief washed over him when Ayako checked Mai and told the monk that she was still breathing. He went over to both girls and felt overwhelmed that Mai was still alive. But what was that scream for then?

The two adults then heard her murmuring some incoherent words in her sleep. And it was at that moment when they felt the temperature in the room become as cold as a snow blizzard hitting them on full force.

"… _Got you_." That was what the both of them heard before seeing Mai smirk in her sleep before they heard her laughed.

* * *

 _Mai woke up in the park prison once again._

 _She saw the same red sunset, but its shade now reminded her of fresh blood spilled over canvas. It looked more sinister-looking than the last time she looked at it. Not only that, but the whole place made it feel like a beast hiding within the shadows, waiting for the right moment to pounce at her and end her life then and there._

" _Mai!"_

 _Mai quickly turned around to see the frantic look on Aki's face. It's obvious that she was frightened. But by what exactly?_

" _Mai!" Aki grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "Whatever you do, don't get caught by any of them!"_

" _What?" But it was too late to ask more questions since Aki then suddenly disappeared, like powder being blown away by the wind._

 _A voice is heard somewhere in the park._

" _READY OR NOOOOOOOT, HERE I COOOOOOOME!"_

 _Steps were starting to sound like they were about to come closer to her. It was at that very instant that Mai understood what Aki meant by trying to not get caught: RUN!_

 _But even if she were to run as fast as she could, it was no match to the mysterious "It" to the game of Cat and Mouse. The "It" caught her with such amazing speed, and Mai tried to struggle from the grasp of her captor._

" _LET GO OFF ME!"_

 _She tried to kick and thrash. She tried her best to fight her way out for freedom, but the person is too strong. What's more, the person isn't even a man—it was just a girl who looked normal, and not even the athletic or muscle-y type. But what Mai noticed was that no matter how much she focuses her eyes at the "It's" face, it seemed to blur more, preventing her to see any details of what her captor looks like._

 _The "It" laughed maniacally as Mai suddenly felt herself growing weak, as if she were fading from the touch of the "It" by letting the "It" suck away her energy._

 _She was losing her battle, and that wasn't a good sign._

 _Before her mind shut down and lost its battle to stay awake, Mai saw the lips of the "It" curving to a spine-chilling smile._

" _Got you."_

* * *

The first thing Ayako and Bou-san saw that signifies of Mai waking up was when she suddenly sat up. Her eyes then opened wide, her gaze at first was scanning the room, but then later on it then landed on the duo. A smirk then formed on her lips.

The monk and miko knew directly that the girl in front of them isn't the Mai they know of. The person in front of them is someone who's being possessed by a malicious spirit. And that malicious spirit has some plans in its mind of what it would do to them, since it knows that as long it has Mai's body, then they can't harm her.

"This is bad," Bou-san muttered as he tried to shield Ayako in case the spirit starts attacking them.

Mai—or rather, the spirit—laughed.

" _Well then,"_ "It" spoke. _"Shall we begin?"_

* * *

A/N: Heyyyy! Sorry for taking a while in updating!

Originally, I was going to post two chapters today, but I only had the time to edit out this chapter. so you'll have to wait for next time, sorry!

And thank you for the ones who are still reading this story! If you just started reading this story now, then I thank you deeply for trying this story of mine :')

Until next time~


	11. Chapter 11: Jack and Jill

**I don't own Ghost Hunt, and never will because I'm not worthy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Jack and Jill**

" _Jack and Jill went up the hill_

 _To fetch some pail of water._

 _Jack went down,_

 _And broke his crown,_

 _And Jill came tumbling after."_

* * *

For the first time in her life, Ayako found herself wishing her companion right now was John. Okay, not really her first time having that kind of wish since her companion right now is a certain annoying monk. Now, all she wants was that the bubbly and all-smiles-and-good-hearted priest to be by her side, so that he may fix the problem that both the miko and the monk ended up in.

What kind of problem that be SO HARD that Ayako and Bou-san would end up being powerless to even defeat? Come on! They've faced spirits so _terrible,_ no one could ever defeat it. They've faced dangerous spirits that killed a big number of people. They've faced spirits so horrible that thinking about them could make any other person wake up in cold sweat by the thought of it.

But never have they had a situation when a malicious spirit possess their dear Mai, and make her go after them with the intent to kill the both of them.

"AYAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOOOU-SAAAAAAAAN!"

Right now, both miko and monk couldn't go anywhere near Mai since she was now holding a glass shard that she picked up from somewhere in the room. It seemed the spirit has some experience of fighting before for they saw how Mai moves with agility when she swings the shard at Ayako.

Thankfully, the shard misses her by an inch, but both the monk and she got splattered by Mai's blood that came from her hand, which was bleeding from clutching the shard.

"Aww, I missed!" Mai pouted for a second, like a child disappointed when they weren't able to catch a butterfly. But she started to burst out laughing after that, like a child thinking _oh well! Might as well try again and catch that butterfly!_

With no second to waste, both of them dashed out of the room with Mai calmly walking after them, who is in no rush at all. She laughed.

"Oh come ON! Why don't you want to plaaaaaaay with meeeeeee?"

"Faster, old lady!" Bou-san hissed as he grabbed Ayako's hand and _literally_ dragged her to make her run faster. In normal circumstances, Ayako would have whopped his head for the insult, but she had no time to argue when they have someone chasing after them.

The duo reached the door, but when the man tried the door, it didn't open. It was locked from the inside.

"Impossible!" Bou-san exclaimed. "Doors can't be locked from the inside!"

Ayako pushed the monk aside and tried the door too. It's locked. The doorknob did not even turn, even for a bit.

"Haaaaaaaaving trouble there, guuuuuuuuuuys?"

They looked up, seeing Mai on the top of the stairs, looking down at them with that creepy-as-heck smile.

"Now, why don't we just relax, and all three of us could just sit down for some cup of tea, hmmmmmmmmmm?"

Ayako heard a growl escaping from Bou-san. He seems angry at the spirit for a lot of things, and one of it is probably the tactic the spirit is using by possessing Mai's body. If the spirit weren't in Mai's body, Bou-san might have punched the spirit back to the hell of where it came from.

He quickly grabbed Ayako's hand once again and ran.

"Hurry! There might be a backdoor."

Mai threw back her head in laughter.

"Run! YES! RUN, my friends!"

While running with Bou-san. She took a second to look back at Mai, who was skipping down the stairs. Really not in a hurry to be after them.

"Buuuuuuuuuuut! You must know that no matter where you go, theeeeeeeere's noooooooooo way ooooooooout!"

The game of Cat and Mouse just began.

* * *

" _Okay! In this record, I would like to recite some rhymes I learned for you guys."_

 _Aki placed the recorder on the desk as she plopped down happily on her chair. She was, once again, making her daily recording to give as a message to Dori, Hori, and Tori. The girl would usually make the three of them a message before the day ends._

" _Now, you guys must know first that I worked hard for this. For the message today, I have memorized some songs for you. And they are English nursery rhymes. Hear me? ENGLISH!"_

 _She gave herself a proud smile, pride swelling her chest._

" _Anyways… here's the song…"_

* * *

That very instant, Naru received a really bad feeling.

He _finally_ escaped from being chased down by the two clingy teenage girls, and that's when he first had this feeling. It felt like a warning bell rang in his mind and sent a cold shock down his back, through his veins, then spread out everywhere through his body until it reached his fingertips.

 _What was that just now?_ Naru looked around to check if anything caused that unsettling feeling, but no one near him looked suspicious. After a while of searching, he shook his head. He must be just paranoid.

The man was about to leave his spot to proceed to finding the place where Mai is. That's when he heard a voice.

 _Hurry. Mai. Aki. Danger. Play the game. No cheating. Save her. Memories..._

Naru spun around, looking for the person who spoke to him. People were just minding their own business. There was no one even near enough to even whisper to Naru those words.

Naru frowned. What was with that message? They weren't that descriptive either.

 _It began. Play the game. Aki. Consequences. Don't get caught. No cheating. Save her…_

"Who are you?" Naru tried to call out, but was only replied with one word from the unknown ghost.

 _Hurry!_

Then there was silence, as if the ghost disappeared. Which it probably did.

With that message, this motivated Naru to start running, keeping his eyes open for any signs that will lead him to the place Mai, Ayako, and Bou-san is currently in.

While running, he recalled the voice—it sounded urgent. It could be the reason of why it only spoke only in words, or a sentence that's either limited to two or three words. But what Naru noticed was not the message—it was the voice.

The voice… he heard it before. It was a voice he heard from the previous case. The voice that gave him a message in that room. That voice…

It was Sousuke's voice.

And he was trying to tell Naru something…

* * *

" _So… the first song is a kind of a short song. So it wasn't hard to memorize."_

 _Aki took in a bit of some air, preparing herself for some singing._

" _Alright! Here it goes! For you, Hori, Dori, and Tori! Hope you like it since this is my parents' favorite!"_

* * *

"Dammit!"

Bou-san swore for the umpteenth time after finding out that no matter how many places they find that could lead them to the outside world, they would be stopped since the spirit somehow had control of the house. The spirit made sure to use its control from letting them out of the house, no matter what they did. And they were REALLY getting so annoyed already.

They spotted an open window in the kitchen. Quickly, they darted to the direction of the window.

But, like the rest of the places of the house where they think could be the doorway to escape, the window closed shut by an unknown force.

Bou-san swore as Ayako turned to look behind them. As expected, Mai was behind them smiling mockingly at them—as if reminding the duo of who is in control here.

"Now, now. Behave now, my little dolls," Mai giggled. "As much as I enjoy watching you dollies run around the house with such looks on your faces, I'm afraid I have a tight schedule. You're not the only dollies that I have to deal with, you know."

Bou-san swiveled around to glare at Mai. "What do you mean?"

With a grin, Mai took a step forward to enter the room. It seemed the temperature turned colder for some reason. "Ahhh, have I finally got your attention? Did you really think that you're the only dollies that I thought about playing with? Now that's REALLY selfish of you, you know?"

The monk, with his right arm, shielded Ayako while he watched Mai's every movement as she looked around the room with interest. Both of them took a step bath, but they soon realized that Mai got them where she wanted them—cornered. While Bou-san makes sure Mai doesn't do anything fishy, Ayako took the time to look around the room too.

It turned out this room looked like there used to be a scene of blood bath too. There seemed to be a lot of bloody hand prints painted with blood on the kitchen isles and the countertop right behind them. Someone—or some people—had a fight here in the past, and if Mai has the intent to kill the both of them, then there would be a bloody fight once again.

Mai must have made a move to go near them since Bou-san quickly grabbed the rusty ladle sitting lonely on the bloody countertop behind them. He swiftly swung the ladle as the kitchen utensil hit Mai right at the cheek.

The surprised brunette took a step back and rested a hand on her bruised cheek. But instead of being shocked like he expected her to be, she gave an excited laugh, enjoying the feeling of the sting of pain on her cheek. She stroke the bruise, like it was something interesting.

Bou-san, now realizing what he did, he immediately felt guilty for hitting Mai. Then again, the one right in front is not a person who he knew has a kind heart, but the one in front of him right now is a malicious spirit taking control of the girl with a kind heart. And if he doesn't do anything right now to stop the spirit, then he knows that the girl with a kind heart will end up killing innocent people. He won't want that girl to find out, right after the spirit leaves her body, that she killed people with her very hands. He watched Mai laugh harder—a laugh of a maniac.

No way on Earth would he allow this spirit let his dear, sweet Mai turn into a crazy killer.

"—like father…"

He was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn't quite hear what Mai was saying to him all along. Now looking at her grin, he could tell it could lead to something not good at all.

"Just like father," Mai repeated what she wanted to say. "Just like father." With a giggle, she stroked the bruise on her cheek with her index finger. But now looking at it, she was just painting her cheek with her own blood. They really need to save Mai soon or else she would lose a lot of blood from that cut on her hand.

"Father was an aggressive father," she said with a singsong voice. "Always beating me… Always hurting me… A father who doesn't have any second thoughts when it comes to hurting his loving daughter." She stares at the shard, excitement filling her eyes with a dangerous glint in them. "You and that dolly over there may not be little Mai's real parents, but you made that impression that you seem like a father figure to her, as well as dolly there being the mother figure to her."

"What does this have to do with all of this?" Ayako spoke up after a moment of silence from her. Mai just smirked at her.

"What exactly? Well, I'm not supposed to be giving hints for you to solve this puzzle, neh? It won't be a challenge if I end up giving the answers on how to solve this game, right?" She brandished her weapon once again. "Anyways! Enough talking, and let's now start playing!"

She tried to swipe her shard to at least injure him, but Bou-san used the ladle to shield them from Mai's attack. Right after that, Bou-san looked at one of the isles and found a dusty chopping board. He quickly grabbed it and threw it at Mai's direction. With that as a distraction, Bou-san and Ayako ran as fast as they can, away from Mai.

They turn to the stairs. Bou-san said, "Quick! There might be some window upstairs. Let's go while Mai is away from us." Ayako simply nodded.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Bou-san heard the sounds of a grandfather clock somewhere near his ear. He looked around but found no grandfather clock. _What was that,_ he thought.

He turned to look at Ayako, and she, too, had the same expression—as if she also heard the mysterious sounds of a nonexistent clock. Where was the sound coming from? At that moment, they also hear some man's voice, but it only sounded like his voice was echoing around, as similar as one would hear it coming from a megaphone with a low volume.

" _Little brat! Come here!"_

" _O-Otou-san… Don't hurt me, please!"_

"DOLLIES!" Mai called out from the kitchen. "WHERE AAAAAAAARE YOOOOOOOOU?"

Bou-san grabbed for Ayako's hand. His expression yelled out the word _RUN_ in it. So, they ran.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Every step they took on the stairs seemed like time has slowed down.

 _Family… My family…_

"DON'T RUN AWAY, DOLLIEEEEEEEEEES!"

" _Haha, yes. This picture here shows us that no matter what, we'll always be a family. Which means we'll always be together. Do you understand, Aki?"_

The both of them are nearly up to the top of the stairs.

 _Lies… Why did you lie to me?_

"DOLLIEEEEEEES!" Mai sounds almost near now, "COME BACK HERE!"

 _Lies._

Mai now reached the stairs, watching them both run up the stairs.

 _My family…_

Bou-san and Ayako finally reached the second floor.

 _How dare you lie to me…_

"Liars…" Mai whispered.

* * *

" _The first song I have is called Jack and Jill…"_

* * *

 _Jack and Jill went up the hill,_

Bou-san felt a presence—a cold presence behind them. Singing seemed to echo all around the house.

 _To fetch some pail of water,_

He turned around, and felt his eyes widened as he saw a glowing figure behind Ayako.

 _Jack went down_

Bou-san pushed Ayako away—but he, instead, was pushed. He found himself falling.

 _And broke his crown_

Bou-san landed on the floor, in front of Mai's feet, with a sickening _THUD_ that made Ayako shout out his name. She checked if he was awake, but he seemed unconscious—or maybe dead…

A giggle was heard from the miko behind her. She turned around to check who it was, but never got to see the face since the figure pushed her. She fell, too, and landed on Bou-san's motionless body.

Both didn't move at all.

 _And Jill came tumbling after._

* * *

A/N: Here's Chapter eleven. I'm sorry it took a while, since last week was our exams and all.

And I also took a while after that because the last few days was me watching this series called Camp Camp. (Does anyone know Camp Camp? No? Okay.)

This was made in a rush, so there might be some mistakes I made. But I will edit this chapter later on since I want to start making the next chapter before I lose motivation.

Since this week is Sembreak for me, I will try to do the next update sometime this week. Also, chapter eleven was supposed to be longer, but it was too long for a chapter. So this chapter is part one, and part two will be in the next update.

See you next time!

 **EXTRA A/N!**

 **Someone's gonna murder me of I don't explain this immediately, so I'll explain it right now! Although this takes out the fun of being surprised though...**

 **This is actually revealed in part 2, but because I need to say it before I'm skinned alive for this...**

 **No! They're not dead. There's a reason why I didn't place a MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH warning in the first place, right?**

 **Sheesh, didn't wanna spoil you, but I needed to anyway :T**


	12. Chapter 12: Rising Sun Church

**From this chapter to the very last…**

 **I DON'T own Ghost Hunt!**

 **This is a fanfiction for Pete's sake!**

* * *

 **Update:7/29/19**

 **Hey, sorry for the silence from this story. For those who are wondering for what is to happen to the story, please do read from my profile about what I decided for it. For those who can't go there . . . I'm sorry to say this but this story will have to end here. Things happened and I lost my progress to this story that I can't hope to fix it (and also I am no longer in the Ghost Hunt fever. But I still love Ghost Hunt and will still have a place in my heart!) So sorry it has to end here when Mai's adventure has not reached its conclusion yet, but I do want to thank the ones who've read this even if it has to stop now. To end it, I'd just like to mention these people for reviewing (comments from chapter one to chapter twelve): Kirah14, Sesshy's Rose, Ghost. Zero, Cafuchi, darklovelysecrets, Wolfy(Guest), CY(Guest), darkgenius2003, LadyHawke361, shambo cro, and two other Guests. Thanks so much for the comments, and lastly thank you readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Rising Sun Church**

The first thing Naru saw was the bodies.

But let's not start from there.

A few minutes ago, he found himself staring up at the old and abandoned building.

Untamed lawn, shady area, rotten wood, and a gloomy atmosphere. A perfect example of a haunted house.

He frowned upon the house. Something was off. Something doesn't look quite right. Of course, the answer was obvious, since he knows that that is where Mai is, along with Bou-san and Ayako. Considering Mai is a magnet of trouble, he knew that something bad is happening in the house, and it was proven true from all the previous cases SPR took in the past.

 _THUD!_

A sound of something heavy dropped echoed from within the house. Then another sound as similar to the first one came after that.

Silence. Not a sound broke that spell of silence.

 _What was that?_ Naru thought, but then he heard maniacal laughter after a moment of silence. _Well, definitely not something good._

He dashed over to the front porch, then slammed the door open.

That's when he first saw the bodies. Motionless. Not a single movement showed from the bodies.

The bodies—a man with long, sandy brown hair tied up to a ponytail lay on the floor. A woman with reddish brown hair lay right beside him. Those bodies… their features resemble two people he knows of.

A laugh—the same maniacal laugh. The kind of laugh that can only be heard from the kind of person who sees joy on watching people getting hurt.

Naru looked up and saw Mai sitting on the steps of the stairs, a grin on her face. But it's not the same Mai he knows of. That he can conclude. There's something different about her. The way she smiles crookedly, eyes glinting in the dark with malicious intent, how she stroked the blade-like thing in her hand like it was a kitten. It was obvious from her behavior—she's not Mai.

"Mai," Naru simply said. He watched the brunette slowly get up on her feet.

That crooked smile...

"Well, _Naru_. Took you long enough."

* * *

Back in SPR, it was silent as Masako, John, and Yasuhara were sitting down around the coffee table while Lin has hid himself in his office, doing whatever Lin does alone there. The three had nothing else to do since Naru, Bou-san, and Ayako left to chase after Mai. They were told that they found leads to where Mai may be hiding, and said that they would be back soon with Mai.

That's the great news, but the problem is that the three of them have NOTHING to do until Naru comes back with the rest of the gang. So they have to just sit quietly and be patient like little doggies waiting for their master to come home.

At that very moment, John received a call from his phone. He quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Mr. Brown here."

Masako turned to look at the priest, and she could see that his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern. Whoever it was who was talking to him, he seemed like he didn't quite understand why that person was calling him. His expression looked like how a person would look when a person who is dead is suddenly calling them on the phone, the person then wonders how could the dead be talking lively to them.

At that very moment, Masako thought she felt a presence, but it was just for a mere second. Then the presence was gone.

 _What was that?_ Right when she thought that, John has ended the call. Masako slightly raised her eyebrow in questioning, and John understood what she was trying to say without her even uttering a word.

"One of my friends, Mr. Kousuke who is a priest too, called me that I need to come over to Rising Sun Church immediately because of some issues he's facing." Masako nodded, allowing John to continue. "But what I don't understand is how could Mr. Kousuke be here right now? He told me two days ago that he'd be in China for two months. But... Why is he here right now?"

Masako raised a sleeve to her mouth while John wonders silently on that mystery. After a while, John shook his head, "Well, whatever it is, I have to go and help him. Could you please tell Naru about this once he comes here with the others? I'll make sure to return as quick as I can to help."

He stood up from his seat to leave but Masako stood up with him too. "Yasuhara can be the one to tell Naru. I'll also go and help you."

"Ah, Hara-san! You don't need to—"

"There's something about this that doesn't seem quite right," Masako interjected before he could say anything else. "I will assist you in whatever you need to do with the issue regarding with Kousuke-san. That way, you could finish with your task faster and we could be able to meet Naru on time."

John was silent at first, but he gave in later when he saw that Masako won't take no for an answer. He turned around to look at Yasuhara, looking apologetic. "Are you fine with staying all by yourself, or do you want to come too?"

The guy just shrugged at the priest. "You guys go. I'm fine with staying here. Besides, Lin's here! So I won't be completely alone." He turned to the direction of the door of Lin's office. "Isn't that right, Lin my darling!"

A sound of the door being locked was the reply to Yasuhara's question.

Yasuhara dramatically sobs into his hands. "Ah! You have hurt my feelings, my love!"

"Umm, anyways," John said. "Shall we go?"

The medium nodded her head and followed after John to the door. They said their quick goodbyes to Yasuhara and Lin before they left the place.

* * *

 _All according to plan..._

* * *

"They're not dead, if that's what you were thinking."

Mai caught him staring again at the motionless bodies of Ayako and Bou-san. Naru looked up to see Mai's smiling face. She was having fun now that she's in control of this situation.

"Of course, they aren't dead... yet. But enough about them! I was wondering why you took so long, Naru?" A soft laugh from the brunette. "We're you... perhaps... busy being chased by some annoying girls, hmm?"

She giggled as she walked around the bodies, then moving slowly towards him. "Imagine that! All the girls chasing after such a handsome you man! But I think it's understandable, since you have been gifted with such God-given looks. No wonder Mai-chan would be attracted to such looks, but I guess there were other things that she likes about you than looks alone!"

"Do you have anything else to tell me other than what my assistant thinks about my looks?" He needs to think of what to do next that will not end up with Mai killing him in the end.

Mai hummed in thought, the tip of the blade-like thing touching her chin. (It almost looked like what _may_ be a shard from a broken mirror.) While she was locked in her own thoughts, Naru tried to scan around to look at his surroundings. What he saw was just a room that looked like a bloody storm came and left the room in a mess. There were some blood splattered a bit on the walls, brown from age. Maybe a literal bloody storm came and messed the house up.

"But enough talk!"

Naru turned his eyes to look at Mai, who was now standing near him. A few more steps, and they'd be nose-to-nose to each other. He could sense some kind of aura around her that makes one think immediately that she will not hesitate to get her hands dirty to get what she wants.

She gave a smile that Mai gives to her friends—a warm and comforting smile—to mock him and remind him that hurting her would mean harming Mai. "I would love to stay and chat with you more, but I have other things to do."

In a flash, Mai lunged forward to him, blade aiming for his heart, but Naru ducked down immediately to avoid the attack. The blade was now stuck on the wall behind him, leaving Mai to try pulling out the blade. Naru moved away from Mai and made his mind instantly to go to strategy mode. He would have thought of using his APK to help him in this fight, but decided against it for it might make him faint after using it, providing an opportunity for Mai to kill him.

When Mai decided to leave the blade in the wall and to find another weapon, she looked back to see Naru about to run out of the door. But he never got to go out because the door slammed shut by itself. Naru frowned at this. It's obvious Mai would not let him escape that easily.

Mai pouted at him, but her eyes does not show that she was sad even for a bit. "Isn't it rude to leave a lady behind, Naru-kun? Now that's just mean!"

Naru glared at her, which she giggles upon seeing him growing annoyed to her tactics. But it was that very moment that the room had an instant change of temperature, making the house feel like it was winter outside. A whisper echoed around the house, but the words were not clear enough for him to understand. Even if the words sounded like mumbo-jumbo to him, Mai understood the whispering perfectly. The whispering probably told her something unpleasant because she pouted like a disappointed child, but then nodded her head as if she was telling whoever she was listening to that she understood what they meant.

"Someone told me that it's not your turn yet," Mai finally translated to him once the temperature turned back to normal and the whisperings disappeared.

Naru raised an eyebrow at this, so Mai explained to him.

"Someone told me that I shouldn't kill you yet because you are important in this game. You will play a great role that will make this game interesting. So you don't need to worry about me killing you... yet."

Mai giggled and started walking towards the bodies of the still unconscious monk and miko. Once beside their bodies, she faced him again and gave him a wave of her hand. "Well, please do wait until it's your _time,_ okay? And do make sure to not cheat or else there will be consequences!"

Naru shook his head. This does not make any sense at all.

"Mai—"

"Goodbye, Naru! Until we meet again!"

That moment, she directly snapped her fingers and Naru suddenly found his vision growing black, his mind having the sudden feeling of slumber. His body dropped to the ground, and he was out.

* * *

Mai watched as Naru fall asleep on the floor. When she saw that he was unconscious already, she gave a loud laugh before running out of the house, off to her next destination.

* * *

Masako and John were silent as they took the taxi heading to Rising Sun Church. They did not exchange words all throughout the ride, and Masako could see from John's face that the priest really felt like talking with her right now. He probably didn't want to say anything without her permission because he tried to strike up a conversation earlier but Masako ended it as soon it started. So they had to sit in an awkward silence during the ride to the church. Masako finally sighed, thinking of what to say to be the one to initiate a topic to talk about. She then remembered the call John took from a guy named Mr. Kousuke.

"So, about Kousuke-san," she began. "Is he a friend of yours?"

John probably realized that she was making a conversation on purpose because he greatly smiled at her. "Ah, yes. Mr. Kousuke and I were friends since I first met him on my first day in Japan."

He faced towards the window, his face beaming with happiness as he lets his mind dwell back in the past.

"Mr. Kousuke wanted me to feel welcome to the country, so he decided to be the one to help me adjust to living in Japan. And those days were great! It was also what made me become great friends with him. We'd always watch over each other and help each other when there's a problem in the church."

"Sounds like a nice friend," Masako said and John turns to her with a nod.

"Yes, he is a good friend." But all the happiness held on his face instantly disappeared as his face showed an emotion of confusion. Masako notices this and raised a sleeve to cover her mouth.

"What's the matter, John?"

He turned to look at Masako, looking somewhere between concern of something and suspicious. "Well, I found the call quite... unsettling." Masako raised an eyebrow at this. John saw her questioning look, so he explained, "Aside from the fact that Mr. Kousuke is supposed to be in China by now and wouldn't be here for two months, I heard something in the background. It was like several voices mumbling in the background saying 'Go away!', 'Don't come!', 'She is after you', and 'Escape before it's too late!'"

The medium felt her eyebrows scrunch up together, but only slightly that it doesn't ruin her face. "Maybe that's the kind of problem Kousuke-san needed your help with. There could be so much commotion happening in that church that he needed assistance in calming down the people."

Even with that information, John doesn't look satisfied with it. "Yeah, it could be that... But, I think there's still something wrong about all this. And when Mr. Kousuke called, there seemed to be a bit of..." John stopped as he was lost in his thoughts. Masako frowned in concern.

"A bit what, John?"

His eyes then turned to stare at hers. She had never seen the bubbly priest look so serious before.

"I don't know. But something about this feels quite fishy and maybe suspicious. I just can't seem to know what though."

The girl medium was about to say that she felt the same way too when the taxi driver parked the vehicle in front of a very old church.

"Here we are... Rising Sun Church."

* * *

 _Mai is usually the one where she has dreams that are relevant to the case they take. Spirits would even visit in her dreams and try to convey a message to her. So when Naru needed some answers, he'd rely on what Mai saw in her dreams._

 _But for now, it's not Mai who gets the answers from a dream this time._

 _Naru knew he was asleep. He just knew. It's like those times when you're asleep, and you just knew without any evidences that you're still dreaming and not awake. The man groaned as he make himself open his eyes to this dream of his._

 _What he saw when he opened his eyes is a good view of a park located far away from him. He was leaning on a tree that faced the park, the shadow casted from the tree protecting him from the glaring rays of the sun as it started slowly going down to hide its wondrous glory. The sky looked like it was ablaze, in beautiful shades of orange, red, and pink._

Where is this? _Naru thought as he rubbed his hand on his face._

 _"So, you must be Shibuya Kazuya. Naru, right?"_

 _Naru turned to look at the spot beside him. It was a guy with caramel brown hair that swayed by the gentle breeze that hit them. His eyes were staring at the park in front of them, never even turning to look at Naru. The boy just watched the park like how a parent would watch over their children from afar to make sure of their safety as they play. He was wearing his school uniform, but it looked wrinkly, as if he didn't wear anything else since. The boy probably stank from never changing his clothes, but that proved wrong since he caught a whiff of the scent of soap, as if the boy just finished taking a bath. (Is it possible to smell anything in a dream? He should do some researching on this sometime.) And the boy looked around the age of a high schooler._

 _He looked normal, but the only thing that told Naru that_ nothing _about the boy is normal is when he checked the marks on the boy's neck. There was a purple line encircling around his neck, almost like he was hung by a noose._

 _The boy didn't wait for Naru's response, so he turned to Naru with humorless eyes, the kind that someone has when they're about to make a deal. "A friend of Mai. Leader of the group. Player of this game. To win or to lose. To win or to die. To save everyone or to lose it all."_

 _Naru furrowed his eyebrows a bit in confusion. "Game?"_

 _"Yes," the boy answered. "The game. The game you're playing. The game of Cat and Mouse. The game who determines the 'It'. A lot of people did the game. A lot of people died from the game. Tried to help. Tried to give clues. Game does not allow cheaters. Cheaters die. Hints weren't enough to save them. No known survivors. Death. Game over. Start all over again. New player. New game. Save Aki. Don't let her remember. Save Aki."_

 _The wind seemed to get cold around them, as if it felt the mood of the boy and started to get affected by it too._

 _Recalling back, he remembered a spirit asking him the same thing_ — _that is, to "Save Aki."_

 _"You're Sousuke..." It wasn't said as a question, and Sousuke smiled when Naru finally found out his identity._

 _"Hello, Naru. You don't mind me calling you that, right?" He then went back to staring at the park far away from them. "Did you know that Aki and Mai are there right now? They're in a middle of a struggle right there as this game is progressing. I can see Mai struggling to be set free. You have an interesting friend, you know?"_

 _"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Naru ignored what Sousuke said and went straight to business._

 _Sousuke laughed, shaking his head. "Workaholic. Just like how Mai describes you."_

 _"What my assistant said about me is insignificant to this matter."_

 _The high school boy nodded. "Yeah, I should help you already. But all I can give are hints. If I give you a straight answer, then that will be cheating. And Dori, Hori, and Tori punishes the players of this game for whoever cheats. They want to make the game challenging and hard, and not some game that people could solve easily."_

 _Sousuke got up and stand, towering over Naru, but doesn't look menacing. He only had a sad look. "We only have short amount of time before I ask you to wake up immediately. All I can say for now is that... don't let Aki remember."_

 _Naru frowned. "I've been told that already."_

 _Sousuke chuckled. "Ah, yes. I recall. Gene tried to tell you that. You probably don't understand what that meant, but you'll probably find out soon enough. You're a smart person, so it won't take long for you to solve it."_

 _"What's the relevance of you to all of this?" The man asked Sousuke. "Why are you helping us, and what role do you play in this 'game' you mentioned?"_

 _Sousuke just gave him a depressed smile, answering his question as if recalling bad memories. "Aki was my friend. I was there when things fell apart for Aki. I, unfortunately, was also a victim to this game. I understood her situation. I understood what are Dori, Hori, and Tori's intentions for doing this game. I tried helping the 'players', in hopes that Aki will be saved too. But I had to watch them all die, being part of the list of victims of this game." Hope flashed in his eyes_ — _the kind where it's barely hanging, and one movement could make it let it go and fall to the dark abyss. "And all I ask is that... you would stop this madness and help save Aki. That way no one else will get hurt from this... including dear Mai."_

 _A sound of tiny bells tinkled in the air, and Sousuke sighed upon hearing it._

 _"It looks like we've ran out of time. I'm sorry I wasted our time with that speech there. I promise that the next time we meet, I'll give more useful information."_

 _Naru raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"_

 _All Sousuke did was smile. "You should go."_

 _That instant, Naru then felt very sleepy. His eyes were about to fully close when he heard Sousuke say something to him before he could leave the dream._

 _"Also, don't let your friends go to the church, okay?"_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Naru woke up finding himself lying on the floor of an unfamiliar house. He groaned as he slowly got up, rubbing his still sleepy eyes. The man tried to recall what happened, but his memories were still slightly hazy. But when he made his eyes travel to a certain spot, his memories came rushing back in his head like a shotgun.

He recalled the area of where Mai stood with the unconscious bodies of Bou-san and Ayako, but looking at the area he then realized what Mai did.

That very area showed that Bou-san and Ayako are gone. There was no body or any evidences that two bodies were there.

 _Also, don't let your friends go to the church, okay?_

Naru recalled Sousuke's message and quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket. He contacted Lin and didn't wait for Lin to pick up.

 _"Naru?"_

"Lin." Naru simply greeted the man. "Is everyone there with you right now?"

" _No. Hara-san and Brown-san just left to go help a friend of Brown-san."_

Naru mentally swore and asked, "Where are they heading now?"

Silence was all he heard, but then he heard Lin talking to someone—sounded like Yasuhara—and gave the answer that made Naru's job harder to do.

"They're heading to Rising Sun Church."


End file.
